Bella Winchester
by Caschick23
Summary: Bella and Sam are twins.  Bella is a empath and Castiel's charge.  Not much of a summery but I don't want to give too much away.  Castiel/OC
1. Chapter 1

I am warning you guys now I got into the show around mid to end of season 4, so Castiel is in it. Earlier episodes will most likely be flashbacks.

Isabella or Bella/Bells is Sam's twin sister, but she was born on a Thursday where Sam on a Wednesday, so Castiel is her guardian angel. Like Sam she has powers, only she is an empath. She can feel others emotions so she doesn't go on many hunts.

I am also warning you that Bella will be bitten by werewolf and become infected. Some of the wolf traits will from the 'Twilight' books. GO TEAM JACOB!

I do not own any characters but Bella. I with I did own the guy who plays Cas though!

Isabella Winchester was helping her twin brother Sam find their next job. He on his computer, her reading several papers while their oldest brother Dean slept.

Bella had to shake her head trying to block out the feeling she was getting from Dean's nightmare. His screams filled her head and made it hard to concentrate. Sam must have seen his twin's discomfort cause he went to Dean's side and shook him awake.

"Dean. DEAN! Wake up, dude."

"Jeez, Sammy quick yelling! I'm up. What's you deal?" Dean was always agitated when someone woke him up. But once Sam pointed to their sister, he instantly understood.

Dean looked up at his baby sister and saw her clutching her head with both hands, tears streaming down her face. He looked at Sam and the two went to her and wrapped their arms around her petite, but toned figure.

Bella looked at her reflection in the mirror of the hotel bathroom. She and Sam had the same brown eyes and hair like their father, John. Her hair stopped just above her shoulders and always hung in her face. She splashed some cold water on her face. Blinding searching for a towel, she didn't see a certain someone hand it to her. It wasn't until she had dried off that she saw a familiar figure with blue eyes and tan coat over a black suit staring at her in the mirror.

"Cas. How many times has Dean asked you to make little bit of noise when entering a room?"

"I lost count." He replied almost sarcastically. That got him the half smile he had to admit he loved. "Where are your brothers?"

"They went to get food. I almost had an episode." She hung the towel off the side of the sink and walked into her room, adjacent to her brothers. Sitting on her bed, running both hands through her hair. She felt him sit beside her on the bed, relishing the fact she couldn't feel his emotions like she could her brothers.

"Almost?"

"Sam woke Dean up from a nightmare he was having, before it got real bad"

Castiel always worried about Isabella when she had her episodes. As an Empath, she often got weak when emotions such as extreme sadness or pain hit. He had been her guardian angel since she was born. Before Mary Winchester had gone into labor with the twins, he appeared to her in a dream and said the younger twin had to be born on Thursday and that she would very important. So Mary made sure that her daughter was born at midnight, 10 minuets after giving birth to Sam.

He silently tucked a strand of hair that fell in Bella's face behind her ear.

"Thanks Cas."

"Your welcome." He quickly vanished just as the brothers returned with food.

"So where we to this time guys?" Bella asked from the back seat. The trio had been on the road for a few hours.

"Pennsylvania. Locals had said they've seen large wolves running around." Sam explained from the seat, grinning at his twin.

"Sam, just cause I'm 'Team Jacob' doesn't mean I'm an expert on Lycanthropy." She rolled her eyes and leaned back into the leather.

"You read more book on the subject, so to us you are the expert." Dean said in his 'smart ass' voice and turned up the cassette of AC/DC that was in the stereo.

The siblings arrived in the same town around dark and decided to wait till morning to investigate. So they all laid in Sam and Deans room, watching 'The Dark Knight' on HBO. Bella feel asleep curled up to Sam's chest. She shivered slightly, so he wrapped the comforter tighter around her and wrapped his arm around her.

Castiel watched as the Winchesters slept. Dean had his own bed, while Sam and Isabella slept together. Both slept on their sides, Sam's arm draped protectively around her waist. Having at least one of the brothers stay with her at night help with preventing nightmares. He silently moved to her side of the bed and gently stroked her hair.

She mumbled something in her sleep , but he didn't catch it.

"Castiel!" Uriel whispered harshly.

"Yes?"

"What in Father's name are you doing?"

"I'm checking in my charges. I am making sure Isabella is not suffering from nightmares, as she does almost every night."

"Your feelings for the girl are clouding you judgment." With that the angel left leaving him alone with sleeping siblings. After one last look at Bella, he too left.

**BELLA'S DREAM:**

**Bella felt someone stroking her hair. Opening her eyes, she saw a pair of beautiful blue ones staring back at her. They were lying on a flannel blanket in a meadow. He was on his side, leaning on his elbow. Castiel smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her.**

"**Cas" she mumbled as his lips touched hers.**

**END DREAM**

Bella shot up and ran a hand through her hair. Looking around the room, she saw and heard both brothers were still asleep. Lying back against her pillow, Sam tightened his hold around her waist, trying to protect her from whatever she was dreaming. She snuggled closer to her twin and feel back asleep wondering if she had feeling s for the angel.


	2. First date

This chapter is taking place in Pennsylvania cause that's my home state. They're not enough episodes that take place in country states in my opinion. You also see Bella and Cas deepen their relationship

The siblings approached the scene with stone cold faces. The guys were in nice jeans and button down shirts, while Bella was in a nerdy skirt and had a loose light green blouse. She slipped on a pair of 'Harry Potter' glasses to complete her look.

"Hi, we're the zoology students from Penn State. Our professor said we should find out what type of wolf you guys are dealing with." Dean explained to the authorities after the three flashed their fake school IDs, Bella pretending to struggle with a camera, notebooks and text books.

"Isn't she a little young to be a student?" One officer stated when he saw Bella.

Bella had to shake her head to get the officers emotions of her out of her head. Sam instantly saw it and got protective.

"She's older then she looks and she's also my girlfriend." He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. Dean and Bella both rolled their eyes

"My apologies."

"Excuse us. We have work to do." Dean glared at the cop for even thinking of anything toward his baby sister. As they walked away, Sam's arm still around his sister's shoulder, Dean asked "I don't want to know what he felt do I, Izzy?" using his nickname for her.

"Not unless you want to go to jail for assaulting an officer."

Sam and Dean were collecting hair samples while Bella took pictures of claw marks on trees. The marks had some traces of blood and fresh on the bark. Curious, she place her hand on the marks and got hit with a wave of emotions. Hate, anger, lost, lust, and desire. Falling back she hit a tan clad chest and felt safe as Castiel wrapped an arm around her waist.

The animal watched the brunette touch the tree, eyes closed, hair falling in her face, face twisted in discomfort. He felt drawn to her more then the others. Suddenly a man caught her as she fell backward and pull her close to him as he steadied her breathing and shaking. He then heard the two voices of the men she came with. Brothers, he smelled.

"You ok, Bells?" Sam asked once they were back at the hotel.

"I think I know why this thing is attacking couples. We're dealing with an Alpha wolf."

"An Alpha?" Dean asked confused.

"It's the leader of a wolf pack." Castiel answered appearing out of no where.

"ZOINKS!" Bella screamed and jumped into the air landing in all people's arms; Cas.

"You ok there, Velma?" Dean was laughing, completing ignoring the look Cas had on his face as he looked at Bella in his arms, one of her arms around his neck.

"Bite me Deano! By the way, great reflexes Cas." She retaliated, lowering her self to the floor, with Sam's help.

"Don't call me Deano!"

"You're the one who made us" pointing to her and Sam "Watch 'Hawaii Five-O' reruns!"

"GUYS! Can we please get back to the case" Sam yelled tired of his siblings fighting.

"Sorry, Sammy. But yeah what Cas said. This Alpha is looking for something or should I say someone." Bella leaned up against the wall, arms across her chest.

"What is it looking for?" Dean asked crossing his own arms.

"A mate. His mate to be exact."

"Wait, what?" Sam shook his head in confusion.

"Think about it; All the victims were couples, the guys were torn to pieces and the girls only had broken necks along with a few scratches." She ran her one hand through her hair trying to explain her theory.

"So what's the plan?" Dean was ready for a fight, already loading his gun with silver bullets.

"Cas and I go there, pretending we're together, and try to lure this thing out." She said, strapping her silver knifes to her thigh holsters.

"I'm not letting my sister be bait.!"

"You had no problem using me with the Incubus last week! Besides, the wolf would smell you guys are my brothers. Cas is the only one who can help pull this off!"

"She's got a point Dean." Sam came up behind his brother and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Who better then an angel to take out our sister? We know he won't do something, no offense Cas." He held his hand up in defense to Cas.

"None taken?"

Cas had to admit he was anxious about going out there with Isabella. His chest had hurt as she left his arms after he scared her. He looked across the room as she came out of the bathroom, wearing tight black t-shirt and bomber leather jacket. Her jeans hugged her thighs and hung loose at her ankles. Her hair was pulled back with an elastic headband.

"Dean, lend him street cloths please?" He heard her ask her older brother.

"What's wrong with what's he wearing?" Dean hated lending anything of his out.

"Don't you think it'll look odd for a guy who looks like an accountant to be in the middle of a field with a chick who looks she belongs in a biker bar?"

"Point taken." He went to his duffle and pulled out a pair of jeans and black shirt with 'Aerosmith' on the front in red lettering. "Here Cas, change into these. We'll be outside." Dean threw his cloths to the angel, gathered all their weapons and the three walked outside.

"Cas, you need to relax. We're suppose to be on a date. Though in my defense this is my first date in a while." Bella tried to reassure him as they sat on the blanket, waiting for the sun set.

"Why have you not been someone for that long?"

"Have you met my brothers?" She laughed at his question but stopped when she saw his face tiled in confusion. "Sorry Cas. My last date was before I started hunting with guys, right after dad died. It was with guy who I though was a friend, but he tried to…" Wiping away a tear from her eyes, she felt a hand on her back.

"I am sorry I asked. I remember that night. I had to be restrained by my brothers to prevent him from trying to hurt you."

"You tried to help?" She looked into his blue eyes, tears falling from her brown ones.

"I am your guardian angel. I was assigned to you the day you were born. It my duty to protect you." He gently wiped a tear from the corner of her eye with his thumb

"That's right, I was born on Thursday. Well, you pulled Dean out of Hell, so you've done enough."

Sam and Dean watched from the bushes.

"This feels wrong on so many levels, Sammy" Dean mumbled, looking down his sniper scope.

"What are you complaining about now?" Sam looked at him in frustration setting aside his binoculars.

"We are watching our little sister; your twin, get hit on by the angel who pulled me out of hell."

"He's not hitting on her Dean. They're just doing a good job of acting like their into each other." He went back to looking through the binoculars.

The full moon was at its highest point in the sky.

"Just about show time." Bella said out loud, wrapping her arms around herself as she shivered. Her jacket wasn't as warm as was when she got from dad years ago.

Castiel saw her shiver and moved closer, hesitating to wrap his arm around her shoulders. He was shocked when she moved his arm around her and she wrapped both arms around his waist, welcoming his warmth.

"Thanks Cas. I was really cold there." Her shivering lessened as she leaned closer to his chest.

He wasn't sure what to do, so he just rested his chin on top of her head and got a good whiff of her Lavender scented shampoo.

The wolf man watch as his mate rested in the arms of the angel. Jealously caused his whole body to shake and let out a ear shattering howl.

The pair leapt to their feet, Bella pulled a knife from her belt. Standing back to back with Cas, they scanned the field, but saw nothing. Looking toward the bushes where her brothers sat, she shook her head and said "Guess this thing isn't gonna show."

"What was it feeling." Cas asked as they began to walk back.

"Betrayed." She suddenly felt someone grab her from behind and threw her back. Smacking right into a tree, she felt her left shoulder shatter.

"BELLA!" Dean and Sam yelled as they began to open firing on the beast, who knocked Castiel out with a single blow to the head.

Fighting to ignore the pain, she grabbed the silver knife from her belt, but never got a chance to throw the weapon. The wolf tackled her to ground, pinning her hands above her head. It looked her dead in the eyes right before sinking his power jaws into her right shoulder, neck region and sank its claws deep into her sides.

Thanks for all the reviews on the first chapter guys! I hope everyone like the 'Scooby-Doo' reference. I was inspired by a blooper in the first season. Dean basically jumps into Sam's arms. It was so funny seeing them hold onto each other.


	3. Bitten

Bella woke up dazed and confused. The last thing she remembered was the wolf throwing her against a tree, injuring her shoulder, then sinking its razor sharp teeth into her right shoulder.

Once her eyesight adjusted to the room she saw she was lying on a cot in a rustic cabin. Her left shoulder was in a sling and hurt something fierce. Her right shoulder and neck were bandaged. The black shirt she had on earlier was gone and replaced with a man's light blue dress button. She also saw her gargoyle amulet that her father gave when she was eight, the angel wing necklace that Castiel ordered her to never take to off, and her mother's Celtic protection cross were also gone. A fire flickered in the far corner and gave little comfort.

The door swung open and a very muscular and naked man walked in carrying fire wood. He was around 6'5, had short black hair, and deep olive tan skin. It wasn't until he set the wood and turn toward did she see his grey eyes. She had to raise her free hand to cover his endowment.

"Oh. Honey, I'm sorry." He began to walk toward her talking with much affection in his voice. She had to close her eyes as he pressed a kiss to her forehead to keep from looking at the erection he seemed to be having just being around her.

_**BELLA'S POV:**_

"Where I am? Who the hell are you?" I yell, keeping my eyes closed.

"My name is Aaron and you are in my, oh I'm sorry, our home" he said in velvety voice. "You can look now love, I'm wearing cloths. Had I known you were this modest, I would have been properly dressed, but after saving you and seeing you shiver, I quickly went to get more wood for the fire and didn't bother to shift to my human form."

I opened my eyes and saw he was in a pair of loose sweatpants, but he was still shirtless. '_Probably because I'm wearing it.'_ I thought to myself

"Why did you call me that?"

"Because you're my mate." He came and sat beside me on the cot, taking my hand and tried to kiss my cheek, but I turn away from him just in time. "I'm sorry. You'd rather wait until the ceremony for me to kiss you. I understand." He pulled away still holding my hand. His touch was hot like he had a fever, but it was comforting.

"What are you talking about? Where are my brothers and friend!" I ripped my hand from his hot grasp standing up from the cot.

"I had to knock you friend out and my pack distracted your brothers while I brought you here."

"Pack? There's more of you?" The guys and I thought this was lone wolf who wanted to form his own pack.

"Several in fact. But let's talk about our wedding tomorrow evening."

"WEDDING!" I felt my stomach drop and could feel my eyes widen.

"Our mating will when we accept each other under the new moon."

"You don't even know me dude! Do you even know I'm a freaking hunter!"

"I know you felt something when you touched that tree earlier."

"I'm an empathy. What I felt were yours and your packs emotions when you slaughtered those couples!" I screamed and balled me right hand into a fist and moved to punch him in the jaw, but he caught my hand and pinned me to the wall behind me. His eyes were pale yellow and were wolf like. He moved his face to where my bite mark was and inhaled.

"You reek of angel." A growled erupted from his throat as he licked my neck and face. When he looked at me again, his eyes were back to their original grey. He set me back on the ground and left without saying a word, slamming the door behind him.

**Normal POV:**

Bella slid down the wall, tears erupting from her eyes. His anger toward Castiel nearly crushed her. Bring her knees to her chest, she cried harder, praying the guys would rescue her before she was bound to Aaron for eternity.

She suddenly remembered that twins often had a psyche connection. Breathing deeply she closed her eyes and concentrated on Sam.

**Meanwhile:**

"Cas, can you sense her and man did that sound wrong!" A very agitated Dean asked Castiel. He couldn't believe he let his baby sister get taken by bunch of wolves. Cas had tried to rescues Bells when she was thrown into the tree, but was knocked out almost immediately. The sound of her body hitting the bark echoed in his head.

"No. The wolves must has sense that Isabella's necklace is my how I track her." Cas regrettably replied.

"What do you mean her necklace is how you track her? You mean to tell me you low jacked my sister! Cas, if I could I would gank your ass!"

"The angel necklace is a symbol to all creatures that the person is under protection. The charge is to never take it off, otherwise finding them will near impossible. I am sorry I low jacked, which I have no idea what that means, your sister Dean, but try to understand that protecting Isabella is my concern."

"Fine Cas. Let's find her, then talk about this. And you know you can call her 'Bella', 'Iz' or 'Izzy' right? You don't need to call her by her full name every time."

"I am to call her by her given name unless _she_ says otherwise."

"Will whoever keeps crying and saying my name please stop already!" Sam yelled from the behind the two.

Castiel and Dean looked at each other in confusion, then back at Sam.

"No ones crying or saying your name dude. You okay Sammy?" Dean was worried that his brother may have ahead injury. They did get knocked around pretty good when they fought those wolves.

"Wait" he held up hand, signally to his brother and guardian angel to be quiet. "Bella that you?"

"_Sammy_! _Thank God! I was worried this wouldn't work! You got to help me, bro!"_

"_Calm down baby. Do you know where you are? I got Dean and Cas with me."_

"_I'm in some cabin. As for where I am, I have no idea, but you guys need to get here before tomorrow night! The Alpha wolf wants to make me his mate!"_

"_WHAT!"_

"_Yeah, so have Castiel use his mojo and get me the hell out here, otherwise I'm gonna be Mrs. Alpha wolf!"_

Will the guys get to Bella in time? I debated for a while on either the chapter here or keep it going? Thanks for the reviews.


	4. Rescue Me

Dean's POV:

"What do you mean the Alpha wants to make her his mate, Sam!" I yelled at my brother. He had just hung up on the conversation he had had with Bella and just informed Cas and me that if we didn't hurry, we would have a pack of four legged in-laws. I can't help but note a look of lost on Cas's face. He had been acting weird, or weirder, these past few days, especially when he was around my sister.

Sam's POV:

"That's what she said. We have until tomorrow night." I try to calm Dean down as best I can. I feel just as guilty as him. I'm the older twin, that means I'm suppose to protect her too. I glance at Castiel and he looks up at the sky and is moving his lips, like he's praying. I've gotten a vibe that he cares for Bella more then an guardian angel should feel for his charge.

Castiel's POV:

'Please father, let us find her.' I pray softly to the starry sky. Sam had just informed Dean and myself about the situation and I feel this odd emptiness inside me. I should not be feeling this, especially for someone who is a charge. Am I in love with Isabella Winchester?

Bella watched the sun come up. She hadn't moved since she had talked to Sam. Dread filled her as light filled the cabin. 'What if the guys don't make it in time? Am I suppose to spend the rest of my life married to a pack leader and having wolf pups, never to see my brothers again?' She thought to herself trying not to cry.

The sound of the door opening caused her to leap to her feet. Two women with long dark hair, much like Aaron's, came in carrying a white robe, white towels, and an assortment of soaps and shampoos.

"Time for you pampering future sister." The older of the two, who was holding the robe and towels said in gentle voice.

"Sister? You guys related to Aaron?" Bella asked as they placed the items on a nearby table and removed the sling from her left arm. "I just shattered that shoulder last night, sweetie. No way that's healed yet." She tried to step away, but back right into the wall she had rested against all night.

"It is when you have accelerated healing. Did you notice how it stop hurting or how your bite mark is no longer bleeding? Your skin is also quite warm. Your dealing with the change better then we thought." The younger said as she removed the blue shirt Bella was wearing, both of them gasped when they saw the anti-possession tattoo resting on Bella's left breast. "Your inked!"

"Yeah. Keeps me safe from being possessed from demons. Got it after I had a bout with a water demon as a teen." Shuddering at the memory.

_FLASHBACK:_

_The Winchesters walked carefully to the side of the lake, guns ready to shoot. Dean and their father on the left, Sam and Bells on the right._

_They had never dealt with a water demon before and hoped that rock salt worked. Bella heard the sound of churning water and was sudden hit with a giant wave and felt the thing crawl inside her._

"_BELLA!" John and Dean screamed when they saw their girl be knocked to the ground, but once they were close enough she shot water from her hand, knocking them to the ground, causing them to cough and spit water, Sam was nowhere to be seen._

"_What wrong, Daddy dearest, aren't you gonna hug your baby?" The demon used Bella's voice but the eyes weren't their brown, instead they were pitch black._

"_Get out of my sister you bitch!" Dean growled getting off the ground._

"_Dean. Dean. Dean. Or you'll what, shoot me? As long as I'm in her, you'll never hurt me" _

"_How about we shock you out!" Sam yelled as he took a pair of jumper cables hooked up to a battery onto her shirt and threw the switch._

_Bella was launched threw the air and land with a loud thud, soaking wet._

"_Bella!" The three men yelled and ran to her. John check her pulse on her neck, then put his ear by her mouth "She's not breathing. Sam, get a blanket from the car, Dean start chest compressions on my count!"_

_Dean and his dad began CPR while Sam did as their father ordered. Tears threatened to pour out the two hunters until they heard the most beautiful sound and site; her coughing and brown eyes looking up at them. Sam came with a thick blanket as John and Dean shifted her into a sitting position and hugged her close._

"_You ok, baby? John took her face into his large hands._

"_Talk about a jump start. How'd you know that'd work Sam?" The three wet Winchesters looked at the youngest son who just shrugged and said_

"_Water and electricity don't mix."_

"I suppose we can cover it with make up. I'm Andrea and this is Amy. We're Aarons older sisters." The older one introduced as she slipped the white robe around Bella's shoulders. Bella felt warmth and love from the two. They actually approved of their brother's marriage to girl he had bitten less then 24 hours ago.

"Did Aaron mention to either of you what I am?" She gestured with one finger to the two.

"Yes. He mentioned how you are a hunter."

"Cas, you're sure they won't be able to smell us?" After hiking all night, they came upon a compound and hide in the bushes, making sure they even had the right place.

"Yes Dean, I am sure" Castiel was frustrated. Deans lack of faith in him was irritating.

"I can't believe this!" Dean whispered harshly

"What, that our little sister is getting married or that we're crashing it with a angel who is suppose to support marriage?" Sam looked to his bother beside him, while Castiel gave his usual confused head tilt and look. (A/N :Man I love it when he does that combo!)

"I only support it when it is true love. Your sister has yet to meet her mate." Cas kept his eyes glued on one of the cabins.

"There she is" Sam whispered, pointing to Bella as she and two other women walked out of the cabin Castiel's eyes were fixed on.

Bella walked out of the cabin with Andrea on her right and Amy on the left. She could sense that the guys were close. She felt the sisters pull her down a dirt path not too far from the cabins. She saw how several men were hanging decoration from trees, while Aaron was assisting in the assembly of a white arch. He looked toward them and smiled. He began to walk toward and when he was near he wrapped his muscular arms around Bella's waist and kissed her on the lips.

Both brothers had to grab Castiel by the back of his shirt to keep him from attacking the man kissing Bella. All their jaws drop when they her return the kiss and place her hands on his massive shoulders, trying to steady herself.

"Isn't bad luck to see a bride before the wedding?" Dean sarcastically whispered

"You want to be the one tell him that?" Sam just looked at his brother and arched an eyebrow.

"We do not have time for this! We must get her out!" Cas interrupted the banter with the brothers, still struggling at get to the couple who finally stop kissing.

**BELLA'S POV:**

I have never been kissed like that before. The only thing I sensed is that Aaron knew I was not the one for him. His true mate was still out there, but he choose me because I could sympathize with his kind. He still cared deeply for me He nuzzled my forehead with his and said in his velvety voice "Take care of her sisters." He looked at me once more and went back to work.

I watch him leave and feel guilty. He would still marry me even if I was not for him and because wolves mate for life, when he did find his true love he would remain at my side.

I wish my brothers and Castiel would show up soon and object to this union as the sisters led me down the path. The smell of sulfur almost knocked me backwards.

"It's a hot sulfur spring. You will bath here and then we will ready you in your dress." Amy explained as she helped me stripped my robe. I could feel their eyes on my back which has many scars from being stabbed, shot, scratched and now bitten over the years as a hunter. I could also feel another set of eyes on me, but couldn't sense who.

Castiel had followed the women to the spring. He should have looked away as Isabella stripped her robe, but he watched instead. He knew about all her scars and secretly wished he could kiss everyone of them away. He watched as she walked into the hot water and dunk her head under so she could wash her hair, which long looked longer. He felt odd as she lathered shampoo from a small bottle on her head.

After watching his charge for almost twenty minutes, she lifted herself out of the water, he quickly looked away. After waiting a few seconds, he looked back and saw the two women wrapped the robe back around her and hand her a towel to begin drying her hair.

The boys watched as their sister returned from wherever and jumped when Cas returned as well.

"You seriously need to make noise when you do that!" Dean whisper harshly, putting his hand over his heart. He then noted his friends eyes were filled with guilt. "What's wrong with you?"

"I am sorry to say I had impure thoughts…about your sister." He looked at the brothers still with guilt and regret in his eyes and voice.

"Cas, there are a few things an older brother doesn't need to hear and that is one of them' Dean glared at the angel, who looked shamed for his thoughts.

Bella looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress was ivory color with thin straps that held the square neck top up, covering her tattoo. Thicker straps hung off both shoulders. The length of the fabric hugged her waist until it flowed to the bottom, where she could easier be bare foot. Her bangs were pinned back, so none could fall in her face. Andrea applied a light make up to her face and light color lip gloss to her lips. (A/N: Here's the website for the dress since I am not great at describing theses of things: /wedding-dresses-to-wear-at-the-beach/)

"I look ridicules"

"No, you don't. You just need two more things and then you'll be ready." Andrea said as she slipped her angel wing necklace around her neck and clasped it. The object that rested around her neck looked like a feminine version of the Air force wings. Castiel had given it her shortly after he pulled Dean out of Hell. Closing her eyes she remember that night.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Bella rested the motel room her and brothers were staying at. Sam had almost shot the angel Castiel._

"_SAM! Wait, that's Castiel" Dean lowered his brothers gun and looked to the figure looking out the window "him I don't know."_

"_Sam Winchester, the boy with demon blood. I am to hear you've stopped your extra activities." Castiel looked at Sam before drifting his blue eyes to Bella. This was the first time he saw her up close._

_After Sam stumbled over is apologies and how honor he was to finally meet the angel. Bella laughed and said "Wow Sammy, you had a total fan moment there." Noting how everyone look at her with confusion, she let a soft whistled and said "Wow, tough crowd" as she was leaving the room when she noted how Castiel watched her with interest._

"_Isabella. May I speak with you? His voice made jump out of her memories of the day. She got a better look at him then she had earlier. He was around 5'11, wearing a black pants, a white button up shirt that had some blood and dirt on it, a blue tie hung loosely around his neck, and she could see part of suit jacket under his tan trench coat. But the main thing that caught her attention was his blue eyes._

"_Yeah, what can I do for ya, angel boy?" She smiled to herself at the nickname uncle Bobby had given him._

"_I want you to wear this at all times." He held up a pair of silver wings with a chain attached to each wing. He silently moved behind her and clasped it around her neck, accidentally brushing his fingertips against her skin and shuddered at how the slight touch made him feel like this._

"_Thanks, so why do I have to wear this?"_

"_It is so I can find you and your brothers at all times. It will tell other creatures you are my charge and if anything should happen to you, they will answer to me." Bella could help but swoon at how his voice was. It almost reminded how Batman's voice was in the Chris Noland versions of Batman, only sexier._

_He looked at her one more time. She was still her dark blue jeans and black t-shirt that read 'Nickelback' on the front. She was barely 5'3, but he knew she could hold her own. Then in a blink of an eye, he was gone._

"Isabella? We are ready to begin" Amy's voice pulled her back to reality and she remembered she was marrying a werewolf and that was one too. Andrea attached a white laced veil on top of her head and lowered the fabric to cover her face. Soft guitars cam outside as the sister lead her out of the cabin and toward her groom.

"We are gathered here under the new moon to join this couple in mating. Before we continue, does anyone object to this union?" A grey haired women who Bella guessed was the matchmaker asked the seated crowd. Bella held her single tiger lily tightly in her hands. 'Where are you guys' she thought to herself.

"We got a few objections!" Dean yelled as he, Sam and Castiel marched down the aisle,, the brothers carrying shotguns, while Cas carried one of blessed blades.

"Who are and how dare you object to this fine couple mating?" One of Aaron's groomsmen, Amy's husband, yelled.

"They are my brothers and best friend and they are not the only ones who object to this union." Bella stood in front of her brothers and faced the pack. Looking to Aaron, who walked up to her and kissed her forehead softly before giving a soft smile.

"She is right. I know that Isabella Winchester is not my true mate, but I love her still. She is free to leave with these men, after I have a few words with her, if I have permission from her brothers and angel." He looked at Dean, Sam, and Castiel and was relieved when they shook their head in agreement.

"Isabella, you are part of my pack now and forever. If ever you need us, we will be there. I also have proposition for you." Aaron held her hand in the cabin she had woken up in. She had on her torn and bloody jeans and given her a white corset shirt.

"What is it?"

"Should we ever loose our mates when we find them, or they reject us, will you marry me?"

"Yes. I will be your mate should that happen. I do have a few questions about being a wolf."

"I thought you might, which is why I wrote all I could think of down for you." He handed her leather bound journal, much like her fathers, only a darker brown with wolf etched on the cover. "I also want you to wear this on your right hand." He slipped a sliver ring with the engraving of two paw prints joined together. "It will be friendship ring until if/when you agree to be my wife."

She looked him in the eyes as a few tears fell and moved to wrap her arms around his waist. "Thank you. I have never had anyone love like you do"

"You will. Very soon. And he will be the luckiest man ever to hold you heart. And if he should break it, I will see to it that he suffers."

The three hunters and one angel were back in the Impala, heading toward the hotel. Bella was asleep in the back seat with Castiel beside her. Sam and Dean in the rearview at their sister looking like this was really the first nights sleep she's had in awhile. Dean accidentally hit a pothole, causing Bella to fall onto Castiel's shoulder. Feeling a comfortable object under her head, she moved the rest of her body toward him and snuggled up to his arm.

Though Cas wasn't sure what to do, he moved a stand of hair that fell in her face behind her ears and placed his cheek on top of her head and hoped the brothers didn't see the smile that was forming on his face.

This is by far the longest chapter I have ever written! I was tempted to stop at page 4 but decided to keep going.

For those who already love Aaron, he will be back in another chapter! I mostly wanted this be a good foundation for his and Bella's relationship and felt bad when he let her go, know she had found her true mate, but hasn't realized it yet.


	5. First times always the most painful

**THEN**

Though Cas wasn't sure what to do, he moved a stand of hair that fell in her face behind her ear and placed his cheek on top of her head and hoped the brothers didn't see the smile that was forming on his face and closed his eyes, hoping that if his vessel needed sleep, he would dream of the girl beside him.

**NOW**

**BELLA'S POV:**

It had almost been a month since I was bitten and the changes kept growing everyday. I grew faster and stronger. My body temp increased to 106 degrees, forcing me to wear tank tops, sleeveless shirts, and cut off jeans. I hated showing this much skin, especially around my brothers or Cas, who always avoided looking at my exposed flesh. My hungry also grew. I wolfed down three hamburgers with the speed it took Dean to eat one. But the thing I hated most was that the wolf venom made my empath powers go haywire. One moment I was fine and the next I was pinning one of my brothers against a wall for just saying 'hi. I honestly don't how the guys put up with me.

I hadn't told them I was planning on locking myself in Bobby's panic room when I shifted for the first time. My first full moon was only a few days away.

**NORMAL POV:**

Dean watched his sister with worried eyes. She was sitting on the bed she and Sam were sharing in the hotel they were staying at while on a vampire case in Colorado. Her head was resting in her hands, fingers massaging her temples trying to ease the throbbing headache, while Sam massaged her back. The vamps got one look at Bells and were instantly terrified, which made easier to kill them.

"Guys, I'm gonna go to Bobby's when I first change."

"Ok, we'll go with you." Sam was still trying to get the tension out of his sisters shoulders.

"I'd rather you didn't Sammy. I'm locking myself in the panic room so I don't hurt Bobby, I don't need to worry about you guys too." There was pain in her voice and eyes as she look at the two.

"Bells, we can understand you wanting to protect us, but no matter what, we're gonna go. We have to get used to this and because you wouldn't let us kill the one who bite you, there's no other cure."

"There is one way." She had been suggesting it for few days now.

"STOP TALKING LIKE THAT! I'M NOT KILLING MY BABY SISTER!" Dean hadn't meant to yell that loud and instantly regretted he did when he saw her lean against Sam, clinging to his blue button flannel shirt he was over his grey t-shirt, eyes closed tightly and gritting her teeth.

Kneeling down, he took her face gently an wiped some of the tears that were falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to yell like that. It's just" tears were welling up in his green eyes "you can't say that kind of stuff around us. We love you too much to gank you."

"I'm sorry too Deano. I don't want you guys to ever see me as a monster."

"Bella. You will never be a monster. You will always be our little annoying sister." Sam tightly wrapped his big arms around both siblings. After a few moments, Dean stood up.

"Ok, enough of this 'chick flick' moment, lets find a bar and get drunk!'

The siblings sat a booth in a dark corner. The guys drinking beer out of the bottle, while she drank a 'sprite.' She could feel several pairs of eyes on her, but she ignored them. She had reading the journal Aaron gave her and it said that the wolf blood in her veins would make me more attractive and both brothers and Castiel noted.

Her hair was longer then what it usually was, reaching past her shoulders and it made it lighter, her skin was tanner and her arms, legs, back, chest, and abdomen was more toned.

"This is a place of sin and you brought your sister here?" Castiel, who decided to walk in through the door rather then his usual popping in, whispered harshly in Dean's ear.

"Cas, geeze man, tone it down a little please?" Bella had to cover her ears. Her wolf hearing pick up the whisper from across the table and it made her headache from all the emotions in the bar worst.

"I apologize, Isabella." Moving to her side of the booth, he placed a reassuring hand on her bare shoulder, but pulled back from the hot temperature. He felt awkward sitting beside her. She was wearing a dark green tank top with light grey cargo cutoffs. He wasn't sure if it was lighting in the place or the color of her shirt, but her skin looked tanner.

A waitress wearing a black halter top came to their table and flirtingly asked Cas what he wanted to drink. Bella felt something in her snap.

"He'll just have a water right babe?" She lovingly, but protectively place a hand on Cas's upper arm and kissed his cheek, her eyes lock on the waitress as she left.

Castiel wasn't sure what surprised him more; Dean's choice in family gatherings, the way the waitress behavior toward him, or Isabella placing her hand on his arm and kissing his cheek. Either way, his blue eyes expressed how surprised how he felt. His neck and face grew very warm as he felt her soft lips press against the stubble of his vessel's face.

Later that night, she was back in hers and her brothers room reading the journal on top of the covers of hers and Sam's bed. Having just read that the first time she shifted would be painful, she come on a chapter labeled 'Imprinting.'

"After a wolf shifts for the first time, he/she will know their mate just by looking at them and the mate will feel the same." She read to herself looking at the illustration of two wolves nuzzling each other.

"Interesting read?" For once she didn't jump at the sound of his voice. She had heard and smelled him, even though lost in the reading.

"Yeah. Interesting read." She threw the book on the mattress and ran both hands through her hair. "So, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit Cas?" She watched as he nervously sat at the edge of her bed.

"I had two questions I wanted to ask you"

"Shoot" He looked at her with confusion and tiled his head. "It means go ahead and ask." She explained with a small smile.

"The night you brothers and I came to rescue you, the night you almost bound yourself to the Alpha wolf, you said I was your best friend. Did you mean that.?"

"Well, yeah. Cas, you've really been there for the guys and me. You put up with Dean being well Dean. You don't judge Sam or me or having demon/wolf blood and I know I can trust you with anything." She reached across the covers and held his hand. After a few moments of awkward silence, she pulled her hand away and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "What was your other question?"

"Why did you show that kind of affection towards me tonight?"

"I didn't like how that waitress was checking you out and something inside me felt like I had to do something. Plus it was a way to get those guys looking at me to back off." She looked at him and saw he had a small smile on his face.

"I do not blame those men for admiring your beauty. Only the actions they would have taken towards you."

Sam and Dean noted that their sister was quieter then usual. They were about an hour away from Bobby's when she finally spoke.

"Guys, I need to ask a question and I want the truth." Leaning against the seat in front of her on her forearms.

"Course we'll be truthful, Iz. What's up?"

"Do you guys think I'm…" she nervously tucked some hair behind her hair. One of her nervous ticks.

"Do we think your what?" Sam looked at his twin.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?"

The brothers looked at one other and had to take turns looking at her with confusion since Dean was driving.

"Why do you ask?"

"Something Castiel said last night." She leaned back instantly regretting she said that.

"Cas said you were beautiful? Well I'm sure he was just being nice." Dean went back to driving.

"Hey Bobby, thanks for letting me use the panic room tonight." Bella hugged her surrogate father as she stepped thorough the door.

"No problem Bells." He moved aside to let Sam and Dean, who both watched as Bella carried her duffle bag down the stairs to the basement.

"How's she doing?" He asked as Dean took three beers out of the fridge and handed one to each man.

"Some days she's ok, then it's like she's a totally different person." Dean uncapped his beer and paused before taking a swig.

"You expect her be the same after being bitten by a wolf?" Bobby took a sip of his beer. "You idjits fail to take into the fact that that wolves are emotional creatures and add that with empathy abilities, I'm surprised your still alive." He laughed but then spit his beer out when he looked in the corner and saw Castiel standing there. "What is he doing here!"

"I'm here to make sure Isabella is alright."

"I think we have enough people for that, Cas."

"You three can not be the same when she changes. It is too dangerous."

"What the hell are you talking about angel boy?"

"He means that when I shift, I won't be me. The wolf will take over" All the men, but Cas jumped when she spoke.

"You're just as bad as him!" Dean gestured to the angel, who moved closer to his charge.

"The sun is almost down, you should get ready Isabella."

"Right. Well, next time I see you guys, I'll be even more fucked up!" She left the room leaving everyone shock.

"Did she swear this much before?" Bobby asked curious

"Bella? Your kidding right? She rarely swears. In fact she'd say things like "son of a hamster' or "for the love of Mike" Sam smiled at how his twin's language was nothing like his and Dean's

"Who is this Mike?" Castiel asked tuning back into the conversation.

Bella laid on the old cot in the middle of the room. Looking at her watch which read 7:15. The sun had been down for a while and the moonlight was shining through the bared window. (A/N: I don't remember if there is a window in the panic room, so for this scene there is.) Sitting up, she held a hand out and let the moonlight touch her. Copper toned hair started to cover her hand and wrist. The she heard the sickening sound of bones being crunched and felt agonizing pain.

Doubling over, she held her ribs which felt like the being pushed into her spine. Lifting the bottom of her sleeveless shirt, she saw fur starting to cover her torso. Her arms and legs shorten and turned into wolf paws. Her face contorted to a wolf as well. Her teeth became powerful jaws. The whole time the shifted started, she was screaming until it turned into long pained howl.

Sam, Dean, and Bobby sat against the same wall trying not to picture their girl changing and tried to drone out her screams of pain or the sound her bones were making through the thick walls. The only who didn't seem affected by this was Castiel who leaned by the door, ready to go in at any moment.

A sudden thud caused all the men to jump away from their positions and stand still. Another thud hit the door, followed by growling and snarling.

"She's trying to escape!" Cas said one moment and then was gone.

The she wolf snarled at the angel as he popped in. She slowly circled him, trying to see where to attack. His hands were up in defense, his blue eyes looked into her brown ones with concern.

"I do not want to hurt you Isabella."

The wolf tilted its head at the name. It sounded familiar as did the man in front of her, but she shook her head, snarled and leaped forward.

Castiel was pinned against the concrete floor, his hands on Bella's were on her massive jaws, trying to keep her from biting his throat. When he was able to hold her back with one hand, he placed the other on her head and then felt her collapsed on top of him.

"Cas! You ok?" Dean yelled as he, Sam, Bobby threw off the bolt and ran in. The three looked from Bella, still unconscious and in wolf form, on top of Castiel who breathing hard.

"Am I the only who thinks this looks wrong?" Dean gestured to the two on the floor and looked at Sam and Bobby, who just nodded in agreement..

For those maybe confused about the shifting into a wolf, Bella looks like a real wolf with light brown kind of coppery color coat of fur. She is slightly bigger then normal wolves, but the same size as the ones in the 'Twilight' series.

Next chapter will be up soon as I begin writing tomorrow! I hope to have it up before the weekend! P.S. Hope everyone have great and safe holiday.


	6. I IMPRINTED ON MY GUARDIAN ANGEL?

Thanks for all you reviews. I'm gonna try to incorrupt season 4 into the story since I'm on that season for reruns. I'm hoping to get a few box seasons for my birthday and or Christmas. I am gonna try to tone down the 'Twilight' references.

Words in _italic _mean flash back.

Bella woke up sore all over and had a massive headache. All she wanted to do was to snuggle under her covers and go back to asleep. She groggily open her eyes and notice several things; she wasn't in her room, but on the floor of Bobby's panic room, it wasn't a blanket that covered her but a tan trench coat, her head was cushioned by a pair of black pants, and finally she realized all she had on was her black spaghetti strap shirt and black boy shorts.

"Cas?"

"Yes?"

"Why am I lying on a cold floor with your coat around me and your thigh cushioning my head?"

"I had to knock you out last night and I wanted you to be comfortable when you woke up. How much from last night do you remember?"

"I remember being in pain. Then everything went black and white. I remember throwing myself against the door trying to get out, seeing you, but after that…nothing. Thanks by the way, you could've of just put me on the cot. Bobby keeps blankets down here."

"I wanted to stay with you."

"And the guys didn't gank you? WOW! They must be warming up to you then." She swore she felt him stroking her hair.

"Um…Cas? Do you think you could go away? So I can get dressed, please?"

"Of course. I will be upstairs." He slowly helped her up. She must have been light headed cause she stumbled a little, but he caught her and couldn't help but want to wrap his arms around her and really hold her. He thought to himself 'Thank father she can't feel angel emotions. She drew the coat closer around her as he walked past. She avoided looking at him and went to where her duffle bag was and lifted it on to the cot.

Castiel stood in the doorway for a brief moment as Isabella took a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt out of her bag.

After he had convinced Bobby and her brothers that if she were to wake up and attack, it would be better if he was there instead of them. Truth be told, he wanted to spend more them a few moments with her without several pairs of eyes watching his every move.

Bella was washing her face when she felt something on the palm of her right hand. She looked and almost screamed at the sight of a paw print branded into her flesh. She ran out of the room and took the stairs two at a time.

"BOBBY, DEAN, SAM, CAS! I NEED YOU!"

"BELLA!" Both brothers screamed when they heard their sisters cry. They caught her in their arms as she ran up the stairs from the basement.

"Bobby, what the hell is this?" She held up her right hand and there was a wolf paw print branded into her skin. The claws matched with each finger, the 'fingers' rested in the space between her fingers, and the body rested in the dead center.

An hour had gone by since they discovered on the brand. Bobby was looking through every were-wolf book he own, while Sam read the journal. Bella sat on the couch in Deans arms, contemplating on calling Aaron, hoping he could clear up a few things. Cas leaned against a wall close to the couch that Bella and Dean were sitting on, but he was closer to his charge

"Well, Bell, I hate to tell you this, but your suppose to have this brand. It says here: 'Once the first transformation is complete, the brand will appear. It will later be used to mark the wolf's mate." Sam finally looked up from the journal and looked at Bella

"Mark the wolf's mate? Dumb it down for those who didn't go to Stanford there Sammy." Dean had his confused face on when he looked from his youngest sibling to his younger brother

"It means that when Bella 'imprints' on her true mate, she'll press her hand to his chest, leaving a paw print mark right over his heart."

"Sounds painful." Bella stated. This was the first she had heard this

"Oh, it gets better" Sam said sarcastically as he read on. "If the mate dies before his/her time or rejects the wolf, then they feel constant pain. The pain of it's heart breaking. Like literally breaking."

"So if my mate dies or denies me. The pain in my heart slowly kills me. That what your saying Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that sucks."

**BELLAS POV:**

The room fell in silence. I guess its not every day you learn that you may die a slow painful death all because some dude doesn't want to be with you. Certainly made Aaron's proposal more enticing. I pulled myself out of Dean's arm and slowly get up. All four men look at me with concern, "I'm gonna go a walk." I announce as I leave the room. My boots clicking against the floorboards was the only sound that filled the air.

My hands were buried in my jean pockets as I weaved in and around the rubble of cars. I finally found my favorite my thinking spot. A 67 black mustang with red interior. I remember every time I'd hear from Dad, before he sold his soul to save Dean, about some hunt he and Dean were on, I would often come out here and pray that they'd come back to me. I did the same when Sam joined up after Jessica's death.

Because of my empath powers, Dad asked Bobby to look after me and help train me. Bobby took me to Pamela, who taught me to handle me abilities. I lay on the hood of the car as tears fall in memory of my friend. Pamela was almost like a mother to me. During those awkward teen years, its always good to have few female friends. I silently thank God for Jo and Ellen, for not only being there for the guys, but for me.

After I heard and felt the effects of the accident that nearly killed Dean, dad, and Sam. I remember I was sleeping peacefully when I felt unbelievable pain on my right side. I screamed "DEAN!" which caused Bobby to run into my room. I painfully closed my eyes I remembered one of the worst days of my life.

_I was in so much pain. "DEAN!" came out of my mouth. The taste of blood filled my mouth and then I felt Bobby's arms pull me into hug._

"_Shh. It's ok, honey. It's ok." Bobby held me until till the ringing phone made us jump._

"_Hello? Yes this is he. Are they alright? Yes, they have a sister/daughter. We're on our way." He hung up and for the first time I saw Bobby Singer, famous monster hunter cry._

"_Bobby, who was that?"_

"_A hospital. The guys were in an accident. Dean's not doing great either."_

_A few days later Sam was released, his right in a cast. I had to be careful as I hugged him and together we inspected the damage on the Impala._

"_Dean's gonna kill me." He simply said as he pulled a piece out of the car._

"_It wasn't your fault Sammy." I wrapped a arm around his waist and leaned into his chest._

"_Sam, why don't you and Bells get me some caffeine?" That was the last time I saw my father alive. We later found him unconscious on the hospital floor. I had to hid my face in Sam and Dean's back as the doctors tried to save him._

Castiel walked through the junk yard. After Isabella walked out, the others said she need to be alone for a while. Well, it was a while and she wasn't back, so he went looking for her. He knew she'd be on the hood of the old car. In the years he had watched over her during her stay with Bobby, she'd be there.

"Hey, Cas."

"Isabella. Are you alright?"

"I don't know. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Everything. My dad dying, this whole me being a wolf thing is one thing, but now I have to mark the poor son of a you know what who wants to be with me. I mean, how do you tell a guy you have to brand his chest. "Oh hey baby, before we consummate this thing I have to mark you with this paw print." She leaned my elbows on her knees and ran her hands through her hair. She felt Castiel's hand on my back and almost shuddered as he tried to comfort me.

"Please look at me Isabella." He gently place two fingers under her chin and turned her head to look at his vibrate blue eyes.

"You are the strongest woman I have ever know and I've known you all your life." He said this with truth and love in voice.

I felt something odd inside as I looked at my angel. 'My angel?' I thought to myself. Cas was looking at me like it was the first time he had ever seen me, his blues eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. I felt my heart slam in my chest, but time seemed to slow down. I pull away from him and feel a slight stab of pain, like being away from his touch was my reason for living.

"I must go. I am being called." He lied as he left with a flutter of wings. He too felt a stab as he they pulled away from each other.

I look at the place where he stood and pull out my phone, scrolling down until I find his number, but before I can hit send I hear his voice.

"Hello Isabella. You need my assistance?"

"Aaron" I run into his arms and hold him tight. "How did you know I needed you?" I pull away from him and see he has knowing look on his face.

"You have my venom in you. I just know when you need me."

"Great! Just what I need, another fucking guardian angel!" I slam my fist against one of the junkers, and see a huge dent where my fist made contact with the metal.

"Isabella, you must control your emotions. Now that you've shifted, your emotions could cause you to phase. What causes you to be this anger? Is it that angel mate of yours?"

I look at him with wide eyes. "You knew I would imprint on Castiel!" I shove him with as much force as I can, but he barley moved. I moved to punch his face, but like before he caught my fist and forced me against one of the cars.

"Take you filthy paws off her!" The two looked and saw Castiel standing there. One of his blessed blades was in his hands. He looked at Aaron with pure rage.

Aaron carefully stepped back from her and looked at the angel.

"You expect me to hurt her? She is my reasonably! I do love her!"

"Even though, you've imprinted?" Bella finally spoke up, she had silently moved to Castiel's side while the two men argued. The two looked at her as put her hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"Cas, let me talk to him, please." She pleaded as she looked him in the eyes. He reluctantly lowered his knife and pulled her close by wrapping an arm around her waist.

"If you need me, just call." He looked at her one last time before placing a soft kiss on her forehead, and left.

"So, we've both imprinted huh? Though you knew all along that he was for me?"

"I knew when I smelled him on you. He's watched all your life?"

"Yeah. Not to take his father's name in vain but, Lord knows how many times he's saved my ass."

"Even before I bite you, did you have feelings for him?" The two walked around the junk yard. Aaron leaned his muscular body against a old truck.

"I didn't even know I had a guardian angel till a few months ago when he pulled my oldest brother Dean out of Hell."

"Dean was in Hell?"

"He sold his soul to save my twin Sam when he was killed." Shuddering at the memory of Sam being stabbed from behind. Both her and Dean held him as he died. Part of her died that night too. Bobby had ran after the guy who stabbed their brother and then she remember feeling as if someone held her as Dean cried "SAM!"

Castiel sat in the park watching children play. He had to come there to think, mostly about why he had been feeling the way he had been recently for his female charge.

"Can't help but think of her brother?" A voice said behind him.

"Hello Chamuel." His older brother was the arch angel of pure love. He was the one who would order the cupids or cherubs to go to Earth and have humans fall in love.

"I can understand you confusion, Castiel. I expected it when Father created the girl to your mate."

"What do you mean Father created her to be my mate?" He looked at his brother and saw for the first time the vessel he had chosen. He was a man in his late thirties. He had soft hazel eyes, slicked backed brown hair and a strong jaw structure. Truth be told he looked liked that Christian Bale man that Isabella enjoyed to watch.

"Why do you think you were chosen to watch over her? Why she would important?"

"No. It is forbidden for angels and humans to mate!"

"You forget brother. Isabella Winchester is not human anymore. She was destined to become a lycan so you could be together."

"Why was I not told this?"

"Would you honestly believe that you and an angel were meant to be lovers? The love you have had to grow over time." Aaron explained at the same time.

"But I didn't even know he existed till he saved Dean!" I threw my hand up in frustration.

"Isabella. You and he are meant to be. You can't escape that." He gently took hold of my shoulders and looked he in the eyes.

"Don't know why I expected me to have a normal relationship. Oh, boy are the guys gonna love this."

It took longer then I had wanted but I got the main point down. Bella imprinted on Castiel and he learns she was always meant for him.


	7. Authors note

Thanks for all your reviews, good and possibly bad. I'm trying to watch season 4 and 5 in reruns as I'm writing this so I'm trying to incorrupt a few episodes as flashbacks, just trying to figure which ones I like best to do. I've missed most of the episodes from season 6 because of work so that make not get in corrupted in the story.

I know Bella and Castiel's relationship is moving fast, but they are no way 'together' for a few more chapters and they have few up and downs, as all relationships do, but right now they're trying to deal with the fact they were "made for one another."

For those who like Aaron, I'm trying to have him a sort of mentor to her, building the relationship they will have (spoiler alert!)

And finally Sam and Dean will see their sister at her worst.

If you have any ideas they are more then welcome! I appreciate what ever you guys want from this character

P.S. 'Supernatural' nominated for best Sci-Fi/horror show. And they got the cover of TV Guide. Its is out the December 9th. O lets support our favorite hunters. GO TEAM CASTIEL!


	8. Flashbacks and 'Its a Terrible Life'

I just watched 'On The Head Of A Pin' and 'It's a Terrible Life' not too long ago and thought they would be good flashback and regular story only with Bella uncorrupted. I am gonna put Cas in 'Terrible life' as well.

This is set before Bella is bitten and she and Cas learn they are meant to be together, though he still cares cause she is his charge. Told from Bella's point of view.

_We drove from Pamela's funeral in a light rain_. _Sam and Dean are arguing in the front about trying to find_ _Lilith and tired about burying friends who just try and help us. _ _We arrive at the hotel, and Dean sluggishly opens the door._

"_Home crap home." We find Castiel and Uriel standing our room. Both my brothers push me behind them._

"_We just came back from Pamela's funeral. You remember her right, Cas? You burned her eyes out! She died protecting one of your seals!" Dean yells, causing me to hunch over in pain. Cas looks at me sympathically, but I avoid his look. Sam puts his arm around me._

_Seven angels have been murdered and they want Dean to' interrogate' Alastair. We look from each other to the angels in horror._

"_You can't ask me to do that" Dean looks at Castiel, pleading him to not let this happen._

"_Cas, please don't have him do this." I move from behind both brothers and wrap my hand around Dean's arm. My grip did absolutely nothing, because one minuet they were there and the next they were gone and they took Dean with them._

"_DAMN IT!" Sam and I yell in the empty room._

"_We got to find them before he does anything Sammy! Dean can't handle this again and either can I!"_

"_Bella, what do you mean 'you can't handle it again." Sam grips my shoulders as I clamp my hand over my mouth. Bobby never told him._

_I move out of his grip and start sobbing. "When Dean was in hell, I felt the torture they performed on him. Every night for three months, I screamed as if I was there and every morning I'd wake up with marks all over my body. Then, when he took Alastair's deal, I felt this victims pain. Their screams still wake me up at night." I lean against the wall behind me and slid down, crying hysterically. Sam hesitates before wrapping his arms around me._

"_I think I know a way to find him, Bells."_

"_If your gonna call Ruby, I won't be here. I don't care if she helps us out a few times, I don't trust her." I angrily leave him and start walking away._

_I was walking alone on the street when unbelievable pain consumes my whole body. I bite my lip to keep from screaming, and writhe on the ground._

"_Hello Bella" I look up and see Anna, in her human form. She kneels by me and helps me up, touching my temple to relieve some of the pain._

"_Thank you." My breathing is still shaky. "Why are you here? Aren't you still being hunted?" She sits us down on bench not to far._

"_I just came from talking with Castiel. He thinks this is 'God's will'"_

"_He let you go?"_

"_Yes. But I know he knows the orders are wrong."_

_Snorting "I could've told you that! I should get back to Sam and see if knows where Dean is. Can you zap me back to the hotel, please?" She puts two fingers on my forehead and I'm back in the room._

"_BELLA! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Sam yells as he turns and sees me standing there. Ruby is no where to be seen._

"_I'll tell you later. You find Dean?"_

"_Yeah, lets go." We run to the car and as we're driving I swear his eyes change color._

_We get there and see Dean unconscious and badly bleeding on the ground. I run to him, breathing a sigh of relief when I see he's breathing. Alastair looks at me after pinning Castiel to the wall and a pipe goes into his shoulder._

"_Well, I finally meet baby Winchester. Tell me Bella do you feel this?" He starts chanting something and Cas is almost forced out of his vessel when Alastair is thrown into the wall by Sam._

_Leaving Dean's side, I rush to the hurt angel and look at his wounds. He's dazed as he looks at me and leans on my shoulder._

"_You can't kill me" Alastair taunts Sam._

"_I'm stronger now." He replies back. _

_We watch as he kills the demon and look from the dead vessel to my twin brother._

_Castiel helps us load Dean into the car and we rush to the hospital._

"_Help us please. My brother is hurt!" I yell as we all carry the still unconscious Dean into the ER. A doctor and several nurse rush over to us, wheeling a gurney._

"_What happened?" The doctor asks shining a light in Deans eyes to check for a response._

"_We were mugged. My brother fought the guy. He almost hurt my sister before her boyfriend came by." Sam lied pointing to Cas and me as he said "sister" and "boyfriend." _

_I watch helplessly as my brother is hooked up to the life support machines and listen as Sam argues with Cas in the hall. I tighten my grip on his hand and kiss his forehead._

"_Demons aren't the ones killing the angels" I hear one of them say._

_I must have fallen asleep cause I wake up to find Anna standing by me. "Cas needs our help. Come on! He's considering disobedience" I look and see Sam sleeping by Dean's right bedside. _

_We arrive just as Uriel is about to stab Castiel, but Anna interferes and stabs him from behind. I move to Castiel's side and help him up again. He has a bloody nose and bloody lip. (A/N I don't really remember what injuries he had, but I think that's right.)_

"_I will be fine Isabella. Thank you. Let's get back to Dean. He will wake soon and I know he will want to see you." He wraps and arm around my waist and we are back in Deans' room and I see Sam still asleep, but in a different chair. I take the vacant seat next to the bed and hold his hand as I fall sleep._

"_Will you ever tell her what Alastair threatened to do her?" Castiel asks after answering Dean's question about him unlocking the first seal._

"_What, that he played her screams every night as part of my torture or how he swore he'd force me to watch as he and every demon in hell raped her? She has enough nightmares. Don't need to add to them." Dean says, softly stroking his sisters hand with his thumb as she slept._

"_You are the only one who can stop it Dean." Castiel watches Dean's action toward his baby sister and can't help but feel for them._

"_Find somebody else."_

I know I left out a few things, but since it was Bella's point of view, except for the end.

Since this was shorter then I intended I'm gonna have 'Its Terrible Life' on here as well.

Going with the whole last name being a gun thing, Bella's last name is 'Lapua,' which is a long range rifle and its origin is from Finland.

Isabella Lapua hit the alarm clock as it beeped 5:30 am. She slipped out of bed, passing a photo of her and her brother Adam, leaning against one another, smiling. Going to her closet, she pulled out a black pencil skirt along with a crimson button down blouse and a black blazer. Laying her outfit on the bed, she grabbed a clean nude bra and nude panties from her underwear drawer and walked into the bathroom to shower.

The coffee pot brewed as she did what she could with her short dark brown hair. After alight touch of make up, she grabbed her brown leather jacket, purse and placed them on her white counter top while she pulled on her black stilettos and poured her coffee into a silver thermos.

Walking into the elevator, she sees a guy about her age in a pair of kakis and yellow polo shirt with the company name on the left side. He's about 6'4, had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes, much like hers.

She sees him staring at her. Irritated she asks "Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry, but do I know you? You look familiar." He messed with the strap of his shoulder bag.

"I don't think so, sorry. I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella. Everyone does."

"I'm Sam. Do people ask what 'team' you are?" He joked as the elevator dinged going up.

"All the time and the look on their faces when I say I don't read scary romance novels is priceless!"

They shared a laugh as the doors open and the two walked out. "Well, it was nice meeting you Sam."

"Same here, Bella. I'll see you around?" they walked to their desks; his in 'Tech support, hers outside Dean Smith's, Sales and Marketing Director, office.

"Morning Mr. Smith. How are you this morning sir?" She asked courteous as always.

"Very well, Miss Lapua. You?" He lowered the mic on his head set and smiled at her.

"Same here. Mr. Evens needs you to type these reports for the meeting next week." Handing him a medium sized folder with several pages of paper work.

"Thank you. I'll get to these right away."

"Yes sir." And she walked to her desk, draping her jacket behind her chair and began typing organizing Mr. Smiths schedule.

"So, Sam. I saw you talking to that hot secretary. Get anything good?"

"Ian, I have a fiancée and besides she seems way out of your league." They two walked toward the break room to get coffee. He sees Ian stealing a few pencils.

"So what makes you think she's out of my league?" He asks taking the coffee Sam offers him.

"Just a hunch."

"So, have any more of those dreams?" He teased.

"I dreamed I saved a grim reaper named Tessa from demons." He takes a sip of his coffee and sees a man in a trench coat walk with Mr. Evens, their boss. He can't feel protective when he sees them approach Bella, who is Mr. Smith's secretary.

"Miss Lapua, I'd like to meet Mr. Novak. He's our new accountant. Is Dean in?"

"Yes sir. Go right in." She smiles at Mr. Evens then looks at man in front of her. "Hi, I'm Bella." Holding out her hand, which he instantly shakes. She feels a small jolt through her arm.

"I'm Castiel, but you can call me Cas. Your full name is Isabella, right?

"Yeah. But I'm not too fond of it sometimes. Not too fond of Bella sometimes either since those damn 'Twilight' books came out!"

He smiles and looks at her with his beautiful blue eyes. "Forgive me for being forward, but would like to have dinner tonight?"

"Sure. I'd like that. Meet you in the lobby at 5?"

Bella rode the elevator down with Sam and Dean. For some reason he asks what they think about ghosts and how he has weird dreams. She decided to keep to herself how she often dreamt she was a were-wolf and had an angel lover who looked alike like Cas and fought monsters with two guys who looked like the men with her now.

"Dude, you over share." Dean grumbles as he steps out of the elevator.

"Night Sam. I'll see ya tomorrow." Spotting Castiel waiting for her, she says bye and leaves as well, Sam still unable to shake the overprotective feeling he had earlier.

The couple was having dinner at a little café.

"Tell me about yourself." Bella asked taking a sip of water.

"Grew up in a religious family in Illinois. My father was a minister."

"Any siblings?"

"Yeah. Several. My parents fostered a lot of kids so I have quite a few. You?"

"One younger brother, Adam. My mom Kate's a nurse back in Minnesota. Adam's a bio major at University of Wisconsin. He's wants to be doctor after that." She says with much pride in her voice.

"What about your father?"

"He died a few years ago, but his job kept him away a lot."

"So how do you like working for Mr. Smith?" He decided to change the subject seeing the pain at the mention of her father.

"He's nice. When I first met him, there was something familiar about him. It was the same with you and Sam Wesson." She looked up and saw he had a confused look on his face. "He's in tech support. I actually just met him today."

Castiel walked her to he apartment door and awkwardly stood there. He wasn't sure if he should kiss or not. Finally, she broke the silence.

"You wanna come in for some coffee?"

"Sure." He stood aside so she could unlock the door.

The interior was modest. A small table was beside the door as well as another door which he guessed was closet. He walked toward a book case, which was pack with four shelves of books, ranging from Stephen King, to Stephen Hunter, to a hunch of horror novels by authors he never heard of. One book caught his attention, 'American Psycho.'

"How were you able to read this?" He held up the book and looked at her as she poured coffee beans into the pot.

"Few people have asked me that. I pretty much swore I'd never watch the movie, so I read the book. I was actually reading 'The Lovely Bones' by Alice Sebold at the same time and the first chapter of that book is the most difficult." She got out milk and cream from the fridge and placed it on the island counter separating her kitchen and dinning/living rooms.

Continuing his tour, he found a decent collection of DVDs and VHS tapes.

"You must really like the action genre."

"Yeah. I guess I have a thing for guys who come in with that 'shoot first, shoot some more, then ask a question or two." She came up behind him, nervously tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

He turned and looked at her. He couldn't shake the feeling as if he knew her from somewhere. He gently cupped her left cheek and asked permission with his eyes. He leaned in when she nodded 'yes.' Their lips touched briefly when she let out a painful groan and held her head.

"Bella! Are you ok?" He led her to the sofa and slipped his arm around her.

"I don't know. My head feels like its gonna explode!" She leaned into his chest, still holding her head till the pain stopped.

The next morning Bella walked in the next morning with a small smile on her face, Castiel had stayed with her until she insisted she was ok after her massive head ache.

"Morning!" The voice of the one on her mind made her jump.

"Holy crap! You need to wear a bell or something." She slapped his arm as they rounded the corner and saw police tape up and the corner wheel Paul's body out. They hadn't closed the bag all the way and luckily Castiel hid her face in his shoulder, making sure she didn't see the gruesome scene.

"Miss Lapua, can you get me Paul's file please?" Dean asked. He was curious to way one of his workers would kill himself.

"Here you go, sir" Bella just seemed to sneak up on his with the file in hand.

"Thank you." He quietly open it and learned that Paul had two weeks till retirement.

Bella watched as the man named Ian ran out of Deans' office and seconds later, Dean ran after him yelling his name. Her breathing picked up rapidly, like she was having a panic attack.

Curious, she followed the men but when she heard yelling in the men's room. She opens the door and sees her boss kneeling next to Ian's body, a pencil embedded in his neck.

Dean talked to the cops when he notice Sam comforting Bella along with the new accountant, who had his hand on Bella's shoulder. He couldn't help but want to go over there and punch the man in the face for touching her in such a way or scream at them for the way they were looking at each other, like they loved one another.

The next morning all three were called into Dean's office. They all learned they started around the same time, three weeks ago and they start talking about ghosts.

"Did you see anything in the bathroom with Ian?" Sam asked Dean and all eyes widen when he said he saw a man in the mirror.

After hacking in to their e-mail, they learn about room1444. So all four decide to check it out. Sam and Dean in the front and Bella and Castiel bringing up the rear.

They hear screaming inside. All are impressed as Sam kicks in the door and see a tech guy pined beneath a shelf with a old man standing over him.. After throwing Sam and Dean against a wall he zaps both Cas and Bella, before turning his attention to the man.

Bella sees an iron wrench. "DEAN! CATCH!" throwing the weapon to him and is surprised to see him catch it and swing it at the ghost, who disappears.

"How'd you know to do that?" Sam and Castiel asked at the same time; Sam to Dean and Castiel to Bella.

"I have no idea." They both replied.

They all sat in Dean's apartment and learned about the company's founder and learned from a website called 'Ghost facers' on how to kill it.

"Where are we gonna get a gun? Isn't there a waiting period?"

"I got a few back at my place. I can some and meet you at the office. Plus I wanna change."

"You sure you wanna go with us?" Sam asked concern.

"Yeah. Something tells me you'll need all the help you can get."

"I'll go with her." All three looked at Castiel as offered to go with her to get weapons. "I don't know why, but I don't feel right letting you out of my sight."

"Same here." Both Sam and Dean said at the same time.

Castiel looked up as Bella walked out of her bedroom, wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt that hugged her torso. He noted her toned stomach. Trying to keep his mind off of what he was thinking, he asked "Where did you get these?" He gestured to the guns on the table.

She felt that he was avoiding something but she answered anyway. "This guy who knows my mom, Joe. Kinda had a hand in raising Adam and me. He was a cop and he taught us to shoot. Gave me some small calibers for protection." She looked at him as she loaded a shotgun, one she had intended on giving Joe when she went home for the holidays with rock salt. He stilled her hand by placing his on top of hers.

"I don't know why, but I feel like I have to do this." He whispered and gently cupped her cheek in his hand. He nervously drew her to him and kissed her soft lips against his slightly chapped ones. He caught her around the waist as he knees buckled. Placing her hands on his chest to support her she deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to enter. Their breathing began to quicken as they clung to each other as if they needed one another's touch.

Bella's phone ringing caused they to break apart. Cas straighten his suit as she answered.

"Hello? Yeah, we're almost ready. Way am I out of breath. I left my phone on the counter and I was changing so I ran, hence the breathing." He was amazed at what a good liar she was. She hung up after a quick goodbye.

"The guys are on their way. They're gonna look for something of Sandovers to burn." The two left the apartment, blushing wildly.

The two arrived and found the elevator wasn't working.

"Looks like we're taking the stairs. Come on." Cas transferred his gun from one hand to the other and grabbed Bella's. They get to the 22 floor as the elevator opens and see Sam, blood spatter all over him. Dean finds the display and smashes the glass, but Sandover appears behind and attacks.

After some fighting, and Bella and Cas attempting to shoot the ghost, with out hitting Sam or Dean, Sam douses the gloves in salt and burns them.

The next morning they talk about it felt right fighting a ghost and how Sam, Dean, and Bella were siblings. Castiel said he felt like Bella was his soul mate and would always be with her.

After learning that Mr. Even is really Zachariah, he zaps them back to their reality.

"I can't believe we were there for three weeks!" Dean yells as he changes into jeans and t-shirt.

"Hey man, lest you got to wear pants! I've lost most of the feeling from the waist down cause of those skirts and heels I had to wear!" Bella yelled from the bathroom also changing. She came out in cargos and a black tank top.

Castiel leaned against one of the walls and felt his face and neck heat up as she came out of the bathroom. Their kiss played in his head.

"So, I guess you're the one who's gonna save the world huh, Dean?" Sam, still in his blood spattered polo looked up from his lap top. He looked to his left as his sister leaned on his shoulder.

"Who knows. I'm hungry. How about you guys?"

"I could eat." The twins both said at the same time, then looked at each other.

"I never thought I'd miss you guys freaking twin thing."

"Us either." They said at the same time.

"Ok, that's enough!" Dean yelled as he grabbed his keys

"Sorry"

"STOP!" That caused Bella to fall on Sam laughing hard and Sam leaned into her. Dean just rolled his eyes and left the room.

Later that night in her own room, Castiel appeared.

"Isabella? I must speak to you."

"Look, Cas. If this is about the kiss, I'm not sorry. Yes, that's not how I envisioned out first kiss, but what's done is done." She sat on her bed and looked at him in the dark.

"You have thought of our first kiss?" he walked up to her and sat beside her.

"A lot more then that. I have since I imprinted on you. I know I shouldn't but I can't help it Cas. You are what keeps me going. I have to think about you kissing and touching me just get me through most of my days." She wasn't surprised when she saw his eyes widen. Realizing his discomfort, she moved to get off the bed, when he touched her arm.

"I'm not sorry either." He slowing stroked her cheek with his thumb and moved to kiss her.


	9. The End  My version

"It's kind of funny talking to a messenger of God on a cell phone. It's kind of like watching a Hell's Angel ride a moped." Bella hears Dean joke over the phone as she stands next to Castiel by the side of the road.

"This isn't funny Dean! The voice says I'm also out if minuets. And if you insist con continuing the insane plane of killing the devil, the colt is the way to do it."

"Ok. You and Bella will pop in?" He hated the way that sounded. He knew about Bella and Castiel being meant to be together and at first he wasn't happy about it, but with Sam and him going their own ways, he figured she would need someone to lean on.

"Yes. Where are you?"

"Come on man, I just drove 16 hours straight and I need at least four hours of sleep." He shut the phone.

"Ok, we'll just," he heard the sound of the call being disconnected "wait here then." The two heard the sound of owl calling.

"Maybe we should find someplace to wait for him rather by the side of the road Cas." Bella said as she took his hand and intertwined their fingers. He nodded and walked with her to the near by truck stop.

**2014**

Dean and his sister looked at the man they had just knocked out. Bella knelt beside him and inhaled.

"What do you smell?" He growled

"You. I smell you. Lets get inside and see what we're dealing with." She stood up and mover her rifle to her left shoulder and as pick up the legs while he got the arms and carried him to Deans' cabin.

Dean started to wake up and saw himself and Isabella pointing guns at him.

"Who are you?" The two said together.

"I guess I'm you." He uses his head to gesture toward himself. He then explains how Zachariah pulled him from 2009 and dropped him here.

"Prove it. Tell me something only I would know." 2014 Dean asks.

"This could a little awkward for me, so I'm gonna go outside." As she left, he noted the silver on her left ring finger.

"So, Izzy, Cas finally make an honest women out of you?" He laughed but stopped when he saw the look of pain on her face and the sad look his future self had.

"Yeah, I'd like I ever be with that dick!" She yelled and stomped out and headed toward the woods. She leaned against a tree, crying as she slid down, not caring about the bark that was tearing into her bare shoulders.

Dean broke out of the cabin and found Chuck and nearly got pummeled by some chick named Risa. He asks where Cas is as Bella come out and nodded to Chuck that she'd take him to the cabin.

Once they got there, they heard sitar music, which caused her to roll her eyes and say "No offense big bro from 5 years ago, but I think I'd rather walk on broken glass without my healing factor then go in there. Besides, I need to info the pack on few things."

"The packs here?"

"We need every man or man wolf in this case we need. So I'll talk to you later." And she jumped over the railing of the porch and landed her feet.

Castiel sensed her out there as she and Dean came up to the porch and felt a small stab when she left. The two avoided each other as much as possible and were some what civil toward each other when Dean (2014) needed them.

After Dean learns that Cas is no longer an angel and is more or less a hippie, he asks the question that had on his mind since he heard Bella's anger toward him.

"Why aren't you and Bella together? I mean I talked to you before I fell asleep and you two seemed fine. Hell, half the time you two can barley keep you eyes off each other. And as much as I hate to ask this, but did you two ever…?"

Castiel takes off his shirt and shows him the paw print on his chest, right over his heart. "Does this answer your question?"

Bella laid in her and Aaron's cabin. She cried as she thought of her husband. (Yes, Aaron had been her husband.) Sobs began to rake her body as she remembered that horrible day.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Bella, I need you Aaron, some pack members, and Castiel go into the city for supplies. We're running low."_

"_You really want to send an ex-angel into a zombie infected city with a bunch of wolves, one of which promised me he'd pay for the pain he caused me?"_

"_I know better, but he requested to go with you guys." He walked away to do what ever fearless leader duties he had._

_The small band of wolves and angel walked through the deserted city. Aaron had offered to shift into his wolf state and sniff around. Bella was by his side as well as Russell and Peter, his best friends. _

_Cas had to control his emotions. This was the closest he had been to her in nearly two years. Part of him wanted to shoot the her wolf bodyguards and throw her against a car, just so he could kiss her again. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard her scream._

"_AARON!" Several coats came out of no where and attacked her husband. He fought them off while her and the others fired at them. Once all were dead, she knelt next to him as he shifted back to his human state. Russell covered him with his field jacket. He had changed over the years; his hair was slightly longer and his tan was mostly gone, as well as some muscles, but he was still beautiful. She began to sob as she held his head in her lap and inspected his wounds. Several bite marks had broken his skin. He was infected and it was only a matter of time before he turned on them._

"_Isabella, you know what you have to do." He looked at his as he wiped tears from her eyes, accidentally streaking some blood onto her face._

"_I know." She touched their foreheads together and kissed his temple as tears poured out. Her hand slipped to her hip holster and slipped a simple revolver out. Her head not leaving his, she clenched her eyes shut and whispered "Say hi to Melody for me. I love you."_

"_I love you t…" he didn't finish his sentence as the sound of a gunshot echoed through the air. She drew his body to her and sobbed. Peter and Russell each put a hand on her shoulders and knelt down and cried with her. _

_Once the men composed themselves, Peter spoke "Isabella. We should go. We'll give him a proper funeral. The pack needs it's Alpha female to be strong."_

_She just nodded her head, kissing his forehead one last time she slowly got up._

"_Castiel, as much as it pains me to ask this, Russell and I must carry the body, will you please take her?" Peter asks as he and Russell prepare to carry their friends body._

_Cas just nodded and slipped his arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder, mostly cause her crying made it hard to walk on her own. _

_What he didn't know was that before Aaron was attacked, her heart ached for him, as it had for years. She was grateful for Aaron. He knew her pain and was there for her as she had been when his mate Melody died when the infection first broke out. He and what pack members were left came to the camp and asked Dean if they were permitted to stay. _

_Over the next few months, he was with Bella as she cried herself to sleep and dreamt of Castiel and the years he had been by her side and the brief love they shared. Aaron had even seen Castiel's mark on her chest the evening her married her. The handprint was scared, but still a light red, meaning he still loved her even though he was surrounded by women. _

_Cas watched as the women of the pack took Isabella to her and Aaron's cabin. He looked at the mournful faces of everyone, wolf and human. Several women, who hope he would leave Bella and choose one of them, started to cry. The wolf men helped Russell and Peter prepare the funeral pyre. Dean offered to help, but Andrea came out of the cabin and said "Your sister needs you now more then they Dean." And with that, he went to be with his sister._

_As night fell, the whole camp came out. The entire pack had shifted into their form. Bella stood by the pyre with Andrea and Amy. Their faces mournful. Only the sound of the crickets and the priests words sounded over the crackle of the fire. Once the pray was finished, Bella led all in a depressing howl. Once the fire died out and the ashes blew away, she silently went back to her cabin and cried herself to sleep._

A knock at the door pulled he out of her thoughts. Wiping her eyes, she went to the door and opened to find Chuck.

"Hey Chuck, what'd ya need?"

"Your brothers having a meeting and needs you there. Are you ok? You seem upset. What do the moron Cas do this time?" Years ago, Chuck had seen how Castiel hurt Bella and never fully forgave him, as did Dean and Bobby, before he died.

"It wasn't him. Just bad memories. Thanks for the concern. I'll be right there."

Cas propped his boots on the table as Bella walked in. Her eyes were red and face a little puffy, but she was still the most beautiful thing he ever saw. She went and stood next to past Dean as future Dean laid out his plan to kill the devil. When he (Cas) looked back to say that if past Dean went with them, they was screwed, he saw Bella flinch and try not to cry. He wanted to go over and hold her, but he knew that would have to wait.

As the meeting broke up, future Dean asked Bella to stay and talk.

"What's up Dean?"

"You ok? I saw your face when you came in and when I mentioned the plan."

"I'm fine. I accepted a long time what the monster is and isn't anymore!" She growled.

"Be that as it may, I don't want you to go with us tomorrow."

"WHAT! You need me Dean!"

"Yes, to stay and lead these people if I don't make it back, which probably will happen and I don't want you to there for obvious reasons."

"Don't talk like you're not coming back Dean! You have to!" She started to cry again, and stiffened when her brother wrapped his arms around her. He hadn't held her since the day Aaron died and even that wasn't very long.

"I know I've asked a lot from you over the years, but please, do this one last thing for me Izzy. Please."

"Ok. But I won't be half the leader you are, Deano." She felt as if that was the last time she'd ever call her brother that. And she returned his hug.

It was late when she finally headed home, to find him sitting on her bed. He looked up at her with his blue eyes that she still adored, but tried to ignore him and the feelings he had right now.

"What do you want Cas?" She was tried to be strong with him in her home, on her bed, looking as good as he did.

"I wanted to see you alone." He rubbed his hands together as she walked up to him and placed her nose next to his neck and inhaled. He closed his eyes, enjoying the fact she was this close to him again. She must have felt his desire and stepped back.

"Don't get excited, I'm mostly checking to see if you're drunk or stoned."

"If I am, its cause I haven't been with you in years." He slowly got off the bed toward her, making her back into a wall. He moved both hands to block her exit.

"Why don't you go to one of your sluts to get some, cause you' not getting any from me, bub." She had trouble controlling her breathing. He was practically pinning her against the wall with his body, feeling something hard press against her thigh.

"Maybe I want to spend my last night on earth with my mate." He grabbed her hand and pushed it under his blue shirt, forcing her to feel the paw print she branded on his chest.

Both shuddered at the touch of his cool skin against her hot flesh.

"I don't know weather to kiss you or kick your ass right now." She heard herself growl as he raised his other hand and tucked a stubborn strand of hair behind her ear and then gently dragged his knuckles down her cheek and across her jaw. She was struggling now. It had been so long since she enjoyed his touch. She only had dreams of his stroking her face this way.

"Why don't you kiss me and see how you afterwards?" His lips lightly touched hers, waiting for her answer. He was about to pull back when she captured his lower lip in hers. They kissed one hungrily, remember how they tasted.

"How long has it been for us?" He joked when they finally pulled apart to breath.

"Three and half years next month." She replied before slipping her hand behind his head and pull him back to her, this time slowly enjoying the feel of each other.

"Please let me love you tonight? I wanna die knowing you love me again." He pleaded, close to crying against her warm mouth.

"I never stopped Castiel. I swore that night I'd love you forever and I still do." She wiped a few tears that fell, making his eyes a little hazy.

"But you went to Aaron."

"I only went to him cause I thought you wouldn't want me anymore. I changed after Sam.. and the baby. Plus you started to get addicted to the pain killers after you hurt your foot."

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way. After you left, it got worse. I tried everything I could to forget you, but I couldn't. And every girl I was ever with, I wished was you. I even called them Isabella a few times."

"I love you Castiel." I looked him as tears ran down our faces. I gently took the hand that was still on the nape of my neck and moved it under my tank top, making him feel his handprint on my chest, resting between my breasts. I smile as he shudders. I guess he missed stroking me there.

"I love you Isabella and I will forever." He pulls me to lips and kisses me like there's no tomorrow, which if all go wrong in a few hours, there won't be. But even if we die tomorrow, I know he still loves me.

He lifts me up into his arms, his hands hugging my ass as I wrapped both legs around his waist. He carries me to the bed, kissing my collarbone as I arch my neck back wards.

After he lies me on the bed, he slowing moves to my legs and unties my boots. He removes them, and then my thick socks. He slowly pushes up one of legs of my jeans and lays soft kisses on my calf's and does the same with the other leg, the scruff on his face tickles. He continues his journey to the fly of my jeans and slowly unzips them. I have to lift my hips in order to help his get them off.

He moves up to her mouth and kisses her as she works to unbutton his jeans. He had taken his shoes and socks off when he arrived. He took the end of her tank top and pulled it over her head. He looked at her stomach and saw the scars from the Aaron sank his claws as he bit her, and the knife wound that killed their child. He pushed that memory out of his mind as he kissed her tones stomach and went all the way to nape of her right shoulder. He place his own mouth over the bite mark and bite lightly down, leaving teeth marks. He slowing moved to remove her panties as she did the same with his boxers.

"I'll be gentle. I want to savor this moment." He whispered as he slowly entered. Her finger clenched his shoulders as she adjusted to him being inside her.

She adjusted quickly and kissed his neck, dragging her tongue across his skin and feeling him shiver with desire. He slowly moves in and out and continues to kiss her lips softly.

They laid in one another's arms, not sleeping. They want to remember this moment. Where all was forgiven and they loved each other.

"I hope past Dean fixes everything so this never happens. I honestly don't know how I was able to away from you for 5 years." He whispers as he stokes the scars on her back.

"I hope he fixes more then that. I want both brothers back. I want to have our child. I want Aaron and Melody to be together." They make love one more time before they get ready to fight the devil.

They walked out of cabin, hand in hand, showing everyone they were together. Shedding a few tears as she hugs both Deans goodbye. Her tears fell harder as she held Castiel one more time and kissed him goodbye.

"I love you." She cries softly as they touch foreheads.

"I love you too. I always will." He whispers as he claps her angel wing necklace back around her neck. "Now I'll always be with you."

Moved by the gestured, she removes her mother protection cross from around her neck and slips it over his head. "And I'm with you."

Both try not cry as he gets in the jeep with past Dean.

"Hello Dean." Lucifer wearing Sam's body says. "Tell me how's Isabella? I haven't seen her since I killed her and Castiel's child."

"YOU! You killed my sister's baby?"

"Well, I had to sever the love the two had for each other. Did you know that if she had chosen me, she'd be a queen?"

"Sound like she made the right choice!" Dean harshly said.

"Dean, you fail to realize what role she plays in all this."

Zachariah brings him back to 2009 and asks what his answer is now that's he's seen one possible future.

"Nah" Is all he replies. Zachariah not liking the answers moves to strike, but discovers him gone.

Dean breaths a sigh of relief as Cas brings to where he and Bella are waiting. He smiles when he sees them holding hands and her leaning on Castiel's shoulder.

"You two don't ever change." He pulls out his phone and calls Sam.

I wait with Dean on the hood of the Impala and wait for Sam. He pulls up in a car and I wait while he and Dean talk. I briefly hear Dean say "I trust you."

I can't help but smile as both brother walk toward me and I tightly hug my twin.

"We make our future." Dean says as he starts the car.

This was one of my favorite episodes. At fist I thought it was weird seeing Castiel as a stoner and thought 'what if Bella leaving him and marrying Aaron was one of the reasons he turned into that. I mostly wanted him to be a romantic on his last night and spend with his true love.


	10. Horsemen part 1

**I watched 'Sleepy Hollow' with Johnny Depp for the 800****th**** time not too long ago and thought 'Lets have the everyone encounter the headless horsemen'.**

**If you are unfamiliar with the legend, it will be explained as best as I can. Thank you Wikipedia for a detailed summery. 'The Legend of Sleepy Hollow' is considered one of the first horror stories in American history and a beloved folk tail. Enjoy!**

Sam and Dean were peacefully sleeping when Bella charged into their room.

"Wake up you lazy bums! You'll never believe what Castiel and I just discovered!"

"Those are some words a brother should ever hear from his sister." Dean mumbled into his pillow.

"Not that you perverted idjit!" She grabbed one of his pillows and smacked him on the head.

"Bells, you're spending too much Bobby." They heard Sam grumble as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Well, I did live with him for nearly 9 years and when you spent three weeks training at his junk yard with your angel boyfriend and the dude who turned you into a dog, you pick up a few new things. "

"And again, stuff I should never hear you say!" Dean yelled as he finally started to move.

"Does everything I say about Cas and I sound like a sexual innuendo, Sam?"

"No, but remember this is Dean, who often confuses reality and porn, that we are talking about."

"Good point. Any hu, back to the job. Pack you bags boys, we're going to Sleepy Hollow!"

"So, what's the job, sis?" Dean asked as they pulled out of the hotel. He noted how his twin siblings were looking at him with that 'Are you kidding me?" face. "What?"

"Dean, did you ever read the 'Legend of Sleepy Hollow' in school."

"Yeah. Cop dude goes to investigate a bunch of be headings." He said smugly.

"That's Tim Burton's version of the story. Sammy, please break it down for our dear brother." Bella asked as she leaned her head back and listened to Sam talk.

"Ok, so in 1829 Washington Irving wrote a short story about a Hessian trooper who had his head shot off by a cannon ball during the American Revolution. The legend is that he goes out searching for his head, cutting off his victims heads until his returned."

"This just a legend, right?" Dean asked skeptically.

"I don't think so. There was one guy who said he actually rode with the spirit until it turned into a skeleton and threw him the brook and disappeared.

"So why are we going?"

"About a week ago, three bodies were found decapitated. None of the heads where found. The medical examiner said the wound around the neck was cauterized instantly. As in, the blade was hot as hell when the poor shmuck lost his head." Bella explained from the back. Then out of the blue she added "Hi honey, how was your trip?"

"Who are you talking to?" Dean asked he looked in the rearview mirror and saw Castiel sitting next to his sister. "Geeze, Cas! What have I said about popping without warning!"

"Isabella did warn you, Dean." Cas informed as he silently took hold of Bella's hand and smiled at her and she smiled back. She laid her head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later they arrived in the town. Everywhere there were signs of a headless horsemen, making the place an obvious tourist attraction.

"Wow, these guys are really milking theses killings huh? This could be all be a con to sucker these people, you know?" Dean observed as they pulled into a bed and breakfast.

The girl behind the counter dropped her romance novel as the group of four walked in. The three guys and girl. Her eyes fell on the one man with the most blue eyes she had ever seen. Tossing her hair a bit as they came up to the counter, she noted how the girl of the group glared at her and took the man's hand.

"Two rooms please. One with two beds and the other just one." Dean asked, noting his sisters actions

"Cash or credit?"

"Credit place" He placed a VISA card under one of his fake names on the counter and signed the slip.

"Rooms 14 and 15. Congrates you got the last rooms."

"Tourism really up?" Sam asked as he shifted the strap of his backpack.

"Yeah. Theses re-enactment killings are making business boom. Enjoy your stay." She picked up her book and saw the girl was still looking a her with a very territorial look on her face, her brown eyes almost black with anger. The blue eyed man, quietly wrapped his arms around her and led her out the door.

"Holy crap Bells, jealous much?" Dean smirked as the group walked to their rooms.

"I'm a were-wolf, smart ass. We're territorial over the ones we love. Remember right before I changed? When I kissed Cas in the bar?"

"I wanted to claw my eyes out, so yeah I remember."

"Whatever." Without another word, she unlocked the door to her own room.. Castiel followed, worried about his charge and love.

"Are you alright, Isabella?" He questioned as she dropped her bag by the bed and sat on the edge. She ran one hand through her long hair and looked at him.

"I'm fine Cas. Just my wolf instincts going in overdrive."

"You were jealous when you have no reason to be." He silently sat beside her and gently moved her so she was resting against his chest, listening to his heart beat. "My heart beats only for you. There will never be anyone else."

"How do you do that, Cas?" She questioned, still listening to his heart beat.

"What?"

"How do you know your feelings for me, when you aren't even suppose to have emotions?"

"It is different when an angel is with their mate. Their feelings for them are known instantly. Part of me knew I loved you, even before you turned and imprinted on me. At first I thought it was just the devotion one has to their charge. Now I know that Father created you to be mine from the day you were born." He gently stroked her hair and listened to her breathing, which become slow and steadied. She had fallen asleep.

Bella fell asleep with a smile on her lips as she listened to Castiel explain his love for her. This was the most peaceful sleep she had had in a while. Nightmares of Dean, Sam, and their father's deaths plague her mind. Most nights she'd wake up screaming for her brothers or Castiel. It was always Cas that reached her first. Then Sam and Dean would come in and try to comfort her as Cas make her cup of herbal tea to help her fall back asleep.

As Dean would say 'No chick flick moments' Lets get to the exciting part.

The next day, the brothers impersonated FBI agents and went to look at the bodies, while Bella and Cas played tourists and went around town to learn more about the lore of the town. Luckily, they brought some regular cloths so Cas could blend in better with the crowd. The couple stopped off at the museum and listen to the tour guide as she recited the story Bella already knew by heart.

"There are some that Brom Bones was actually the horseman and chased Ichabod away so he could steal Katrina."

"If that's true, then way have three people been decapitated?" Bella whispered to Castiel. He just shrugged his shoulders and enjoyed his first time alone with her in a long time. Yes, they were technically working, but her brothers were not around and he could hold her hand or wrap his arm around her waist without Dean's eyes on him.

"Now these, are replicas of the bones of the Hessian. Oh, scary isn't it. Moving on!" She moved wiggled her fingers and talked in a scary voice. She reminded Bella of that tour guide when they were investigating the so called "Spirit phone." They moved pasted a glass case with what appeared to be fake bones, but then the EMF in Bella's pocket started to whine, and the needle was in the red.

"Cas, these bones are really his." There was a touch of fear in her voice, so he tightened his grip around her waist. "We need to call the guys."

"So the bones are actually on display? These people are sick!" Dean yelled as they sat back in the guys room.

"Odds are they though they were fake." Sam said as he sat at his computer.

"And there was no head, right Bells?" Dean asked again after rolling his eyes at his brother's comment.

"Well no, but I have a theory on that."

"Oh, here we go."

"Shut up and listen will ya? Ok. Theory 1) Since these are the bones of a headless guy, they never put a skull in the display. 2) They never found a head when the poor douche died. And my personal fav: Someone broke into the case, stole the skull and is using it to control the horsemen."

"So what do we do? Salt and burn the bones?"

"We need to find the head first. We need to stop him from killing, lead him back to his original gave site, and then we need to steal the bones and burn them."

"How do we find the head?"

"I don't know! Do I look like Sam?" She had to pause and think about what she had just said. "Never mind." She just walked through the adjoining door and went to her room.

She was sitting on her bed, looking through the local paper, trying to see who could gain anything with the recent killings. She ran her hands over her face and decided to take a walk. Tucking her key into her back pocket, she walked out her door as quietly as possible.

It was nightfall outside. Slipping her hands in to her jean pockets, she enjoyed the sound of the crickets. She mind began to wander when she heard a horse neigh behind her. Turning slowly, she saw a figure on top a horse, a figure with no head.

"Oh, crap!" She turned and ran in the direction of the hotel, hearing the horseman follow close behind her. She saw a bridge up ahead and ran across it, remember that he couldn't cross it. Once across she cautiously looked behind her and saw he was gone.

Running as fast as she could, she all but knocked the door down of her own room and found all the guys there.

"Bella! What is it? What's wrong baby girl?" Sam grabbed his twin's shoulders and steadied her as her breathing slowed down enough so she could talk.

"I went out for a walk and nearly lost my head! Literally!"

"What are you talking about Iz?" Dean asked as he moved to stand by her.

"She's been marked" Cas came out of nowhere.

"What? What the hell are you talking about Cas?" Dean questioned the angel.

"Who ever is controlling the horseman has marked Isabella." He gently took her right hand and rolled up the sleeve of her light blue flannel shirt that she was wearing over a grey tank top. He reveled a pentagram just below the elbow.

The three siblings looked in horror at the mark.

"Guys, what do we do?" She asked trying to hide the terror in her voice.

"We are not doing anything. Sam and I will find this sonofabitch! You, baby sis, are gonna stay in this room until we find him and to make sure you stay put, Cas, you're staying with her!" Dean ordered.

"I will not leave her side Dean." Cas nodded as he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Dude, can you at least wait till we leave before you go and put the moves on my sister!" Dean yelled as he ran out of the room. Sam just smiled as he left the room. He loved seeing Dean freak out over the affection Castiel showed their sister. But mostly, he was glad she was finally happy, well as happy as anyone can be with a headless ghost after them, but happy still to be in the arms of her love.

Castiel held her close that evening. He laid on his side with her back against his chest. He had removed his coat, jacket, shoes, socks, and tie to be more comfortable. Part of him was even tempted to remove his white shirt, just so he could feel her body heat against his own.

She was in a pair of black shorts and white sleeveless that hugged her torso. He gently kissed her head and touched his forehead to the back of her neck.

"Father, please help me protect her. I cannot live without her, not anymore." He softly prayed as he listened to her breathing.

Who is controlling the horsemen? Can the guys protect her long enough to find the sonofabitch? Thanks for the reviews!


	11. Horseman part 2

_She was running through the woods in her wolf form. Running from him as he rode his steed hard, sword drawn and ready to strike her down. He was right beside her when he swung his sword to remove her head._

Bella jumped up just as the sword made contact. Sweating, she felt the back of her neck to see if there was a cut, but there was none. She looked to her left and saw Castiel was watching her with a concerned look. His eyes asked the same question they always did when she had a nightmare.

"I'm Cas. It was just a nightmare." She gently took his hand and leaned over to kiss his stabled cheek. Smiling as he leaned into the touch of her lips against his skin. He gently cupped her face with his free hand and kissed her lips. This was technically their third kiss. It had been weeks since they kissed after Zachariah released them from the alternate reality.

She put both hands on his neck and pulled him down so she was lying against the pillows and he was on top. He nervously broke the kiss and licked his dry lips.

"Isabella. This is not how I want us make love for the first time. Please wait." He begged, hoping she'd understand.

"It's no problem Cas. I guess I just got carried away. I'm not used to having you to myself ." Smiling, she rolled onto her side taking his arm to wrap it around her. As she laid there she felt something else wrap around her. Looking behind her, she found he had wrapped his large black wings around her and pulled her closer to his chest.

"I've never seen your wings before. They're beautiful."

"Certain colors say what position you hold in heaven." He explained kissing her temple.

"And because you're a soldier, yours are black as night?"

"Yes." He tightened his hold on her, enjoying the fact she snuggled closer to this chest.

"Just out of curiosity, how do you want us to make love for the fist time?" She looked up at him and the sight was breathtaking. The moon shined through the window at that moment making her eyes and smile glow. Her tanned skin shined as well.

"I'd just rather wait until I know you are safe from the Hessian. And you are very beautiful right now, my Isabella."

"As are you, my angel."

The next morning she woke up to one of her brother's, most likely Dean, pounding on her door. Still wrapped in Castiel's wings, she groan and regrettably got up and answered the door. Sure enough there was Dean with cup of hot tea and a breakfast sandwich for her. Sam stood right behind him, holding his and Dean's breakfast.

"Candy gram!" Dean joked as he saw his sisters disheveled hair and wrinkled cloths.

"Dean, it's 8:00 am. Please wait until at least 9 before you start to joke." She mumbled as she moved aside to let both brothers in.

Sam saw Cas get from the bed and slip his jacket on over his white shirt. He was glad to see the angel was finally loosening up, but he wasn't sure how he felt about how about the fact his sister was half dressed and he was in just his pants and shirt. He prayed he'd never walk in on them in bed like he had with Dean right after they accidentally opened the devils gate. He shuddered at the memory of Dean having sex with the twins he had spent the night with.

"Bad memory, Sammy?" Bella moved to her twins side as she felt his discomfort.

"Yeah and it involved Dean." He laughed as she knowingly shook her head.

"Got it. Nough said."

"Hey!" Dean argued back to his twin siblings

"Did you guys find anything?" She asked as she squeezed some honey into her tea.

"Not much. We found his original resting place so tonight we're gonna break into the museum and grab the bones." Sam explained as he scooped some eggs into his mouth

"But no sign of the skull or who may have taken it? We can't burn the bones without it." She rubbed her temples hoping to relieve the headache she was getting. Both of her brothers were frustrated and she could feel it. She had been stuck in her room for almost three days and to top it all of, it was a full moon tonight, which means she was gonna change. She couldn't help but remember her dream.

She felt Castiel's arms go around her, he must have sensed her pain.

"Sam. Dean. Perhaps I should get Isabella out of the room. She needs fresh air. Also, it is a full moon tonight."

"Damnit! I totally forgot that was tonight. Ok, you two, you can go out, but be careful and Cas, if anything happens to her…"

"You'll find some way to gank him!" The twins said in unison.

The couple strolled down the street, enjoying the soft rain that fell.

"Man it feels good to get out of that room! I thought I was gonna go crazy!"

"You did not enjoy being alone with me?" Cas couldn't hind the hurt in his voice.

"No Cas. I loved being alone with you, I just wished we could have been alone outside the room is all. I'm sorry." She leaned up and placed a small peck on his lips. She smiled when he looked at her with love in his eyes.

"You are forgiven. Where would you like to go?"

"There's a bookstore over there. Wanna see if they got anything good?" She pointed to a small store with a sign over the door shaped like an open book, which ironically was the name of the store.

The girl watched the couple walk hand in hand into the store. She didn't understand why a gorgeous man like him was with a girl like her. The way she dress, torn jeans with a black tank top and a grey and black checkered button down shirt over it.

'Well after tonight, she'll be gone and I'll have him.' She though to her self as she patted the bag in her hands.

Bella was in the history section while Castiel stood not too far in the relationship development section. One eye roomed the shelves while the other kept an eye in his charge. He found one book the seemed interesting: The Karma Sutra. He opened to a random page, but quickly snapped it shut, once he saw what was on the page, causing her to look his way. He hid the book behind his back as she began to walk toward him.

"You ok? You're really pale right now." Laying a gentle hand on his arm she asked concerned.

"I'm fine, darling. Just surprised by some of these book you humans like to read."

"Yeah, it surprises me too sometimes. So if wanna put the sex book we can go." She smirked as she turned leaving him with his eyes wide and mouth slightly hanging open.

Bella smelled someone in her room as she and Castiel approached. Pulling her knife from her boot, she cautiously opened the door and they jumped in, finding the girl who check them in changing the bed sheets.

"I'll be done here in a minuet folks." She said cheerfully.

"Not to rude lady, but the sign on the door says 'do not disturb'"

"I'm sorry, I knocked and when no one opened, I figured it was safe to come in." She pulled the comforter over the pillows and looked back to the couple, who watched in shock as her eyes turned black. Before Bella could swing her knife at the demon, she was thrown into the dresser, her head hitting the mirror and knocking her out.

Castiel raised his hand as the demon moved to Bella side and tried to expel the demon, but couldn't.

"Don't worry Castiel, I'm sure the horseman will make her death swift. Until bye–bye." She waved her finger good-bye and disappears with Bella.

Pulling out his phone he quickly called the brothers, frantic that he let a demon take her.

Bella slowly woke up, her head feeling like she had been hit by a train. Raising her hands to ease the throbbing pain, but found she was tied to a support beam in what looked like the windmill.

"Look who finally woke up!"

"I knew there was something about you I didn't like."

"Oh, come on Bella is that any way to talk to an old friend?"

"Meg. Should've know you were behind this." Bella growled as she struggled with her restraints.

"The whole marking you for the horseman thing, oh that was Jamie" she gestured to the vessel she was possessing. "But I got to admit it is a bonus. Watching you die and how it will effect your brothers and angel, well that will be the double fudge icing on the cake."

Looking out the window, Bella saw the full moon beginning to rise. Snickering she teased back. "Oh Meg, Meg, Meg. Did your bosses didn't inform you on few new updates in my life?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"About a two months, I was bitten by a were-wolf. Go ahead and check out the scar. It's on the right shoulder." Gesturing with her head to where the bite was. Meg moved slowly and moved her button down shirt aside as well as the tank top strap. Her eyes widen in horror at the scar. "And guess what tonight is?" Meg looked at hunters face and saw her eyes changed from dark brown to a light amber like color. Meg barely had time to get out of the way before Bella broke free from her ropes.

Meg watched as the youngest Winchester knelt to the ground, her clothes falling off her body and in her place was the wolf she had become. Letting a low growl, she lunged, but not at the demon, but the bag beside her. The bag holding the skull.

Wolf Bella ran out of the windmill at full speed, the bag clamped in her powerful jaws.

"BELLA!" She heard voices calling her name, but ignored them as she ran pasted three men.

"Did either of you just see a large wolf run past with a bag in it's mouth?" Dean asked, receiving nods from both Sam and Castiel.

A moment later, the headless horseman was right behind her and raced past them.

"And was that the headless horsemen after her?" Sam asked using the same semi shocked tone his brother had just used as well as the same response. The trio then ran in the same direction as Bella and the ghost had.

"She's heading toward the grave site!" Sam yelled as they ran.

Wolf Bella stood in the middle of the path, waiting for the Hessian ghost to appear. Hear the horse neigh, she knew he was close, so close he was right behind her. She turned just in time to be hit with the sword. The blade caught her in the side and she was thrown against a tree, once again knocking her out. In her unconscious state, she reverted back to her human form. The horsemen leaped off his horse and walked toward her still form. Raising his sword he was about to remove the head of the one his master ordered him to kill when a voice yelled "Hey ugly, step away from the sister!"

Dean yelled at the ghost about to decapitate his sister. "Looking for this!" He holds up the skull that had been in the bag. He throws it into the grave, completing the skeleton. Sam and Dean were able to break into the museum when they pulled the fire alarm and took the bones in all the confusion. Sam had located the original grave site the day before.

The ghost slowly approached they as they sprinkled salt and lighter fluid. Dean uses his lighter to ignite the match book and throws it into the grave instantly setting the bones on fire.

The ghost slowly disappears in a fiery flash.

Castiel moved to Bella's side as the brothers destroyed the remains. He gently took her head into his lap and inspected the now healing wound in her side.

"Cas, how is she?" Dean asked as he removed his outer shirt and draped over his sister's semi nude form.

"Well, she is tried of always being the bait for theses things." They heard her mumble as she open her eyes. "Next time one of you gets to carry the decapitated head of America's first ghost story!" She pointed to her brothers as Castiel lifted her with ease into his arms. She snuggled into his chest as her brother gathered they their shovels and the team walked back to their rooms for much deserved nights rest.

"So, that Jamie chick that Meg was possessing is the one who summoned the horseman? Why?" Dean asked as the walked down the deserted path.

"My guess is that those guys either refused her or hurt her in some way and what better revenge then decapitation." Sam answered back.

"And the day we check in and she saw Cas, I felt the lust she had toward him and jealously towards me when he wrapped his arms around me." Bella joined in trying to stay awake.

"Well, it's all over now and Isabella is safe. On that note, Sam, Dean. Goodnight." Cas zapped both him and Bella back into her room and held her close as she drifted off to sleep.

Sorry, once again it took forever guys, but with a story like this I wanted it to be perfect. I'm thinking of making the next chapter or two about Bella's life with Bobby before she rejoined her brothers and have one from Castiel's point of view of watching over her. I promise there will be sex scene as soon as I can think of one. I know this one seemed to be like one was building, but remember both Cas and Bella are virgins and are gonna be nervous about their first time together. Plus I want Castiel to seem like the romantic he is in other fan fiction stories about him.

Don't forget to read 'Why are we still friends?' My first Jimmy/oc story and tell me how it is! Thanks for all the great reviews. LOVE YOU IDJITS!


	12. Life with Bobby Singer

I am really sorry that I have not updated in so long. They moved me to the concession stand at work so I have twice the amount of stuff I need to do and I have had some trouble of how Bella's life with Bobby is gonna be like.

**BELLA'S POV:**

Bobby Singer was like an uncle to the guys and me for as long as we can remember. In the nearly nine years I lived with he was more of a father to me then my real one. Dad was more of a drill sergeant at times then father. After mom died and he was just stating out he would leave us at friends or a neighbors. Then one night Dad walked into our hotel room pretty banged up, followed by a big guy with a beard and a trucker cap. Sam and I were 6, Dean was eight almost eleven at the time. That was the night we met Robert Singer. We had heard of him of course.

It turns out he wasn't the hard ass all the stories we had heard about. He was a real nice guy, especially to Sam and me. After that we started calling him 'uncle Bobby'.

I was 12 almost 13 when Dad and the guys dropped me off to live with Bobby. It was nearly a week after being possessed by the water demon, which led Bobby to giving me the anti possession charm I later tattooed to my chest.

On my first hunt with Bobby, we were going after a Chimera. A monster with the head of a lion, body of a goat, and the tail of a serpent. It was a nasty son of a bitch to take down. Bobby and I had to cut off the head and tail at the same time and then I had my first day of school the next day!

"Now what do you say if anyone asks about the shiner?" Bobby asked as we drove to school I was gonna be attending under the name 'Isabella Singer'

"I was practicing my boxing and bobbed when I should've weaved." I said back to him adjusting my cap to cover most of my face. I took right hook, sorry right _hoof _to the face last night and woke up a lovely black and blue mark on my eye

"Good girl. Now I gotta meet Rufus about a banshee a few towns over. You know what bus you gotta take to back home?"

"Yes sir. And you'll call me when ever you catch the bitch?"

"Yep. OK hon. Have good first day." Bobby hugged me goodbye before I stepped out of his mustang, adjusting my backpack strap.

"Class. This is Isabella Singer, our new student. Lets make her feel welcomed. Isabella, why don't you take off your hat and take the seat by William over there?" The teacher pointed to a cute boy with long brown hair and brown eyes. I removed my cap and held my head down as I walked to the vacant seat.

"Hey, I'm Will." The boy introduced himself to me as I took my seat. I looked at with a curtain of hair covering my eye. "Bella." I shook his hand and turned my attention to the board.

Castiel watched as his charge introduced herself to the boy, invisible to all. He could not help but feel protective as the boy's eyes lingered on Isabella's chest. He silently moved to her side and saw the bruise on her face. He hung his head in despair, he failed to save her last night as he was sent on another mission when she and Bobby attacked the creature. He lost track of the time when a bell alerted him that he had to follow her to another class.

She sat in the back of the bus on the way home, her cap covering her face unaware that her guardian angle sat beside her.

"Hey Singer! You think your uncle has a part for a mustang?" A guy wearing a letter-man's jacket asked her.

"Depends on the year."

"69."

"I'd have to ask, but my uncle is busy with his other job."

"What other job?"

"He's an exterminator of sorts. This is my stop." She shouldered her bag and stepped off the bus and saw the Impala parked out front. Dean trying to emulate their father by leaning against the car and Sam petting Rumsfield behind the ears.

"Dad! Dean! Sam!"

"Hey Izzy!" Dean smiled boldly as he swept her into his arms.

Dean would never admit, but he missed his baby sister. He wasn't used to looking at Sam and not seeing her right beside in the back seat or in what ever room they were staying in.

"Hey, Bells. Where's Bobby?" Their father asked with his stoic face.

"He and Rufus are taken care of a Banshee three towns over. He said he'd call when he ganked the bitch."

"Language young lady! And how'd you get that shiner?" Dad scolded and lifted the cap off my head, tucking thick strands of hair behind my ear.

"Chimera last night. Got a lucky shot." I mumbled knowing he was gonna say 'you should have been faster or you lucky it was you eye or you'd be dead right now.

I sometimes thought the only time dad ever showed any love to either my brothers or me was when we almost died; like when Sam was attack my the Shtriga when we were kids or when I was possessed by the water demon. But I guess he loved Dean so much, he was willing to sell his soul to bring him back.

The phone inside started to ring, so I ran in to answer it while the other s followed.

"Singer Salvage. How can I help you?"

"Bella? Hey honey it's Rufus" I guess you could call Rufus Turner Bobby's best friend.

"Hey Rufus, how's the hunt going."

"Bitch is gone, but we just got word of a Wendigo in Seattle, so we're heading over there. Bobby wanted me to call and tell you get your homework started and write down the next few days. He wants to hear all about them. Got to go baby girl!"

"See ya Rufus." Hanging up the phone, my father gives me his 'what's up' look. "They got a new case in Seattle."

"I was hoping Bobby could help with some research."

"Maybe I can help. What's the case?"

**NINE YEARS LATER:**

Dean laid under the wreckage of the car, slowly putting her back together. Bobby and I found all the parts he would need while he and Sam went after a killer clown.

While they were gone, Bobby and I went to this place called 'The Roadhouse' where we met Ellen and her daughter Jo. Ellen was handing Bobby a beer and me a coke when I noted she was really looking at me.

"My god, you look so much like your father! He loved talking about you, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, honey, you and your brothers were his whole world. He sit at the bar for hours just looking at pictures of you."

I could feel tears welling up inside. All these years, I never knew he was proud of me. Jo suddenly appeared and lead me to a pool table and taught me few tricks on hustling.

After that, Jo became like a sister. Once or twice a month, I 'd drive out to where she was and we'd have a girls day; just us talking, laughing the occasional shopping spree. It was one trip Jo noticed a guy watching me.

"Hey Bells, that cute guy in the corner is so checking you out!" She whispered to me as we stood in a book store looking for a book sea monsters for Bobby. I carefully looked over and indeed there was a guy maybe a few years older then me looking at me with the most beautiful blue eyes and blond I had ever seen. (A/N: This vessel is a Brian from the Backstreet Boys look alike.) He gave me a small smile, which I returned.

Castiel felt his vessel's heart pound in his chest when Isabella smiled back at him. She look so beautiful with her hair down, framing her face. She was in ripped jeans and light green color cami with a darker green button down shirt over it. She dress exactly like her brothers.

Bella sat in the back of the Impala as they headed toward their next case. It had been over six months since their dad died, Sam had been possessed by Meg, and she decided she'd hunt with her brothers. Bobby completely understood but had told her to call him "if the idjits get on your nerves." She promised. She had also learned to control some of her empathy abilities, thanks to Pamela. As usual Sam and Dean's arguing brought her back to the present.

"Bitch."

"Jerk"

"Morons" She joined in on the name calling, earning looks from both brother before they stated laughing, each one glad the trio was back together

I honestly can't think of a better way to end this chapter, except for a preview of the next chapter:

"He's been infected" Bobby said over the screams coming from the panic room.

"Infected with what?" Dean asked as Sam knelt next to his twin, who had one hand on her head, the other over her heart, and was trying not to cry out as she felt her love's pain.

"Succubus venom."

"How do we get it out?" Sam asked still holding Bella close.

"I'm not sure. I guess just let him sweat it out." Bobby just shrugged and began searching through his library, not noticing one book was missing.

Bella crept down the stairs as the men slept. Castiel's cries had died down to moans that tore her heart. She knew one way to rid the venom from him and she was gonna act on it.

Under one of Sam's button down shirt was sexy lingerie Jo had convinced her to buy at Victoria's Secret when they were having a sale. It was red lacy top with matching bikini panties with her angel wing necklace around her neck. As she had gotten ready, she rubbed the 'Pure seduction' body lotion she had also bought all over her body after she shaved in the shower. Her wet hair was tied in a pony tail. She had no clue how to seduce a man, but she had to do this, to end the torture her love was in.

Castiel turned his head as he heard the panic room door slowly open. He saw Isabella step in and quietly shut the door.

"Isabella, you should not be in here!" He groaned through his pain though all he had craved for the past few hours was her touch.

"Yeah I do Cas." She slowly walked over to him. Once she was at his side, she moved so she was straddling his waist. She purposely brushed her chest against his as she unshackled his wrists. She turned, still straddling him as she did the same to his feet.

"What are you doing?" He questioned as she turned again and leaned forward to kiss his lips.

"This is the only way to drain the venom out of you Cas." With that she slammed her lips against his and began moving her hips to grind against his.

Well, what do you think? The idea just kinda came to me one day and I thought, "I kind like this idea. Cas being infect with sex demon venom and the only way to get it out is for Bella to sleep with him and because of the poison he almost loses control. I hope to have the next chapter up soon, hopefully some time next week.


	13. Only Way

Thanks for the last reviews guys. I was having trouble figuring out who Castiel's vessel should be before he chooses Jimmy and I figured 'you know, Brian kinda reminds me of Cas in some ways.' Plus he was and still is my favorite backstreet boy.

Ok now this chapter is gonna have what you all have been waiting for; Bella and Cas finally sleep together. Now I am not the best at writing these things. I have really only written three sex scenes for my stories, one of which you read in 'The End' and the others were for my 'Batman' stories.

Hope you enjoy it.

"Okay we got a fresh one." Dean announced holding up a newspaper as his twin siblings sat at the table working on their laptops, not really paying attention to him. "Don't get to excited there kids."

"I'm sorry oh big brother, but after you had a hit put on you by chick who wanted you dead so she could steal your mate and have the headless horseman be the one to almost gank you, you kinda have a difficult time getting excited about a new job. But humor us."

"As you wish miss Mary Ray of sunshine."

"Oh and Dean? Castiel is gonna be here in 3..2..1." She smirked when even with a warning, Dean and Sam both jumped when he appeared behind her.

"Have you found the demon yet?" Castiel's deep voice sent shivers down her spine. It had been nearly three months since she was bitten, two since she imprinted on the angel and one since they had spent any real time alone together. Needless to say, the urge to mate was strong and only getting stronger. He must have sensed something caused he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, instantly easing her tension.

"Hey! Meg Ryan! Nick Cage! Can you ease up on the 'touch by an angel' crap!" Dean felt sick to his stomach as he watched the affection between his sister and angel best friend.

"Dean. Meg Ryan and Nick Cage did 'City of Angels' not 'Touched by an Angel'" Sam said earning looks both siblings, especially Dean's 'could you be anymore gay?' look he often got.

"Guys, as much as I would hate to break up this wonderful bonding moment between siblings, can we please stay on topic and work," Bella asked frustrated of not only how far off topic they had gotten, but also the annoying feelings both brothers had right now.

"Keep your pants on sis!" Dean stated then seeing Castiel's expression at the comment "that goes for you too flyboy!"

"DEAN!" Both twins yelled.

"Alright! Four men found dead in the past week. All were in perfect health and married or engaged at the time of their deaths. Corners reports says that "the life was sucked out of them." Dean read the paper. Sam and Bella were already getting their gear together.

"So where we going?" Sam asked shoulder his messenger bag.

"Seattle. Lets go we can make by night fall" Dean grabbed the Impala's keys off the table and noted the angel following them out the door. "You tagging along there Cas?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?" he asked sternly.

"No not a problem." Dean had to admit the glare he earned from his sister's boyfriend kinda scared him.

They reached Seattle by night fall, even with Dean's driving. The found a hotel and decided to wait till morning to do more research on what they were hunting. Sam and Dean fell asleep in their room and Bella did the same in her own room.

After spending a day at the morgue, posing as FBI agents, they learned that only had all the men gone to the same night club the night they were killed, but they also had sex hours before they died. Samples said it was the same woman.

"Sounds like a succubus to me." Bella said as they got back into the Impala, the guys loosening their ties while she let her hair out of its bun.

"Which means we deep fry the bitch to kill her. Sammy, I'll shoot ya to who's gonna be bait."

"Don't bother Dean, cause you always shoot scissors and also Succubus's have a great sense of smell, not as great of as a wolf, but she'll know your hunters. As mush as I hate to say this, we may have to use Cas as bait." Sam explain looking for his sister's reaction in the rearview mirror as Dean started the car. It was obvious from the look on her face that she didn't like the idea, but knew it was only way.

"Wait, wouldn't she smell that he's an angel?" Dean questioned giving his brother a sideways glace.

"For some supernatural beings and angel's scent is very appealing and don't ask how I know that Dean or I swear will knock up upside the head!" Bella answered knowing by the surprised by Dean's face that that was gonna be his next question.

Castiel was a little nervous about the task the Winchesters had asked him, but it eased him a little when they said they would be there as well. They ended up taking him shopping, making Bella come so they could a female's objective on his wardrobe. They settled on black jeans and a light blue button up shirt that made his eyes stand out. Sam and Dean also settled on black jeans and either red or light green shirts. Bella decided on a white sleeveless sweater that showed her midriff and a short black skirt with thigh high matching boots.

"Guys, I think my ears are bleeding!" Bella yelled over the ear pounding music. They were sitting at a table not too from the bar where Castiel was sitting nursing the same beer he had been drinking for the past hour. He looked very uncomfortable sitting there as several women came up and tried to as him to dance. Whenever that would happen, Bella would reach out and try to sense if she was the succubus, but she only sensed the lust they felt for Castiel. There was few times both brothers struggled to keep her back.

"Sis if you don't calm down they're gonna call animal control on the big bad she-wolf." Dean tried to calm her down with the joked only to have her look at him with harsh amber eyes that eerie glowed with the flashing neon lights.

"I say we give it another half hour and if she doesn't show, we have Bella get him out of there Dean."

29 minutes later Bella was getting ready to head to Cas and pretend to hit on him when a red head in a dangerously low cut dress that look painted on walked up to him and started stroking his face.

"I think we found our bitch." Sam said holding his sister back as Cas leaned into the women's touch, breaking Bella's heart. The trio watched as the red head pulled Castiel toward the exit and then the hunters raced outside hoping to catch them leave, but they were too late.

"You guys may wanna turn away." Bella stated as she unzipped the thigh high boots. "Why?" Dean question as he confusingly took the boots and threw them in Impala.

"Do you really wanna watch your sister strip to her skivvies in a night club parking lot?" She shot back as she crossed her arms to tug at the bottom of her sweater.

"Man, this is wrong…"

"WE KNOW DEAN! ON SO MANY LEVELS!" both Sam and Bella shouted as the brothers turned away and she finished stripping down and shifted into her wolf state and began sniffing of Castiel's scent. With a small bark she ran down one alley, her brothers not far behind with their homemade flame throwers.

In his entire lifetime of hunting, including the time he spent in hell, Dean had seen many horrible things, but nothing could prepare him of the sight of what was no longer a gorgeous red head, but the monster's true form. A sickly pale woman with elongated fangs, sharp fingernails and eyes full of anger and lust straddling Castiel's waist. Whatever spell he had been under was broken and he was holding her back with both hands on her neck when a flash of brown tackled the monster with growl.

"Remind me to never piss her off." Dean said to Sam as Castiel joined them and watched as the wolf snarled and broke the bitch's neck with her massive jaws. Once she was dead, wolf Bella slowly turned and walked toward the men and changed back into a human. She had blood dripping from her mouth and had it all over her neck and chest.

"Guys, do me a favor and deep fry the bitch extra crispy style while I go throw up." She rushed past and ran to a nearby dumpster and threw up all the blood she had ingested. She felt Castiel hold her hair back with one hand and gently rubbed her back with the other.

The brothers returned outside as the soft glow of a burning body could be seen from the door way.

"You ok Izzy?" Dean asked patting his sister on the shoulder while Sam took off his jacket and slipped over her semi nude form.

"Yeah. We really need to remember to bring cloths with us when I shift so I can sop taking you guys coats." She joked as they head back to the car so they could get some sleep.

Castiel sat in his chair, sweating profusely. He hadn't told the others that the demon had spat something at him when her spell on him broke. Every since then he felt very odd. His skin was hot to touch and his mind played loops of Isabella performing simple tasks like cleaning a gun to pull her hair back to do research. Each image caused the same stiffness between his legs as it had when he had seen her bath after she had been bitten.

Suddenly it felt like his insides were on fire. Falling to his knees and clutching his stomach he failed to contain the moans that escaped his mouth.

"Cas? CAS! GUYS!" He faintly heard his love cry as her face was the last he saw as he passed out.

When he awoke he found he was in Bobby Singer's panic room, strapped to the same bed they had strapped Sam to when they were detoxing him of demon blood. He tried to break his restraints, but found he couldn't. His trench coat and suit jacket had been removed as well as his blue tie, belt and shoes.

"Don't bother hon. We drew a sigil under the bed to keep you inside. You had us worried you know." Bella strolled into the room and sat in the chair beside the bed. "You started clenching you stomach and moaning in pain. We high tailed it over here and strapped you down so you could hurt yourself." She suddenly felt something coming from Castiel. He was reeking of lust and desire and looked like he was trying not to scream.

"Isabella! Please leave me. I won't be able to contain my pain much longer and I don't want to hurt you!" He pleaded even though he longed to pin her under him and act on his urges.

Without another word she ran out of the room and latched the door just as he began to scream.

"He's been infected" Bobby said over the screams coming from the panic room.

"Infected with what?" Dean asked as Sam knelt next to his twin, who had one hand on her head, the other over her heart, and was trying not to cry out as she felt her love's pain.

"Succubus venom."

"How do we get it out?" Sam asked still holding Bella close.

"I'm not sure. I guess just let him sweat it out." Bobby just shrugged and began searching through his library, not noticing one book was missing.

Bella crept down the stairs as the men slept. Castiel's cries had died down to moans that tore her heart. She knew one way to rid the venom from him and she was gonna act on it.

Under Sam's button down shirt was sexy lingerie Jo had convinced her to buy at Victoria's Secret when they were having a sale. It was red lacy top with matching bikini panties with her angel wing necklace around her neck. As she had gotten ready, she rubbed the 'Pure seduction' body lotion all over her body after she shaved in the shower. Her wet hair was tied in a pony tail. She had no clue how to seduce a man, but she had to do this, to end the torture her love was in.

Castiel turned his head as he heard the panic room door slowly open. He saw Isabella step in and quietly shut the door.

"Isabella, you should not be in here!" He groaned through his pain though all he had craved for the past few hours was her touch.

"Yeah I do Cas." She slowly walked over to him. Once she was at his side, she moved so she was straddling his waist. She purposely brushed her chest against his as she unshackled his wrists. She turned, still straddling him as she did the same to his feet.

"What are you doing?" He questioned as she turned again and leaned forward to kiss his lips.

"This is the only way to drain the venom out of you Cas." With that she slammed her lips against his and began moving her hips to grind against his.

He grabbed her hips and moved his hips in synch with hers. Their cloths acted as a barrier from their touches.

"Isabella, please. I won't be able to control myself and I don't want to hurt you." He mumbled between kisses.

"I'm a were wolf Cas. I have a high pain tolerance." She slowly unbutton his white shift and pushed it off his shoulders as he sat to do the same with Sam's shirt.

His eyes widen when he saw the outfit she had on but before she could say anything he spun them so he was on top of her and began kissing her jaw, neck, and the top of her breasts as she worked on his pants and pulled them down his legs leaving him in his boxers. He quickly pulled off her top and took her naked torso in.

The rest happened so fast and the next thing she knew, he was hard and inside her. He groaned as he began thrusting in and out of her, harder then he intended. He couldn't control himself. He yanked the elastic band keeping her back out of her hair and dug his fingers into the base of her skull and kissed her hard on the mouth. She was trying her best to keep up but he was moving too fast for her, so she gripped his shoulders as tight as she could as she felt them climax. He then collapsed on top of her, the two still joined as he regained his breathing. His eyes no longer clouded with lust, but their concerned blue as he gently cupped her cheek and kissed her softly on the mouth.

He was glad she responded to his kiss this time. She had let him take over, not moving as he slammed his body against hers rapidly. Now the succubus venom was gone from his body and he wanted to be more gentle this time.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" He softly asked running his hand through her wet hair.

"I'll be sore in the morning, but I think that's common after your first time. I'm ok hon. I'm more concerned about you." She brushed a few stands of hair that were damp from his sweat from his forehead.

"I would not be if I hurt you. If I did, I would never forgive myself. I am sorry this was how we had to make love for the first time. I wanted it to be special." He mournfully looked away, but her hand on his jaw forced him look back at her.

"Cas. As long as you were my first then it's special. Now we have to do one last time before I fall into mini coma. I have to mark you as mine." She looked him deep in the eyes.

"I understand. I wish do the same with you."

"How do you that?"

"Same as I did with Dean when I pulled him from the pit, only this time it will mark our souls as well. Linking us together forever." He gently laid his hand on her chest; his thumb and pinky fingers under her breasts while the other rested between them as she did the same with her hand, making sure the brand fell right over his heart.

They both closed they eyes and touched their foreheads as the bound them selves to one another.


	14. Abandon all Hope

What if while the guys were burning the photo of everyone, Castiel was comforting Bella.

The grief my brothers and Bobby was feeling was too much for me. We lost Jo and Ellen that night. They died so we could get away and kill the devil, but failed. The colt did nothing but piss his off. Then he raised Death himself, but luckily Cas showed up and got us out of there.

I mostly wondered around the junk yard while the guys burned the photo we had taken the night before.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_I was standing by Cas as he downed shots with Ellen and Jo, both dumbfounded at the angel drinking at the speed he was._

"_I think I'm starting to feel something." Cas says after he downs his last shot_

"_Way to go guys! You got my boyfriend drunk!" I joke as I look to the mother and daughter._

_I couldn't help but laugh at Dean's failed attempt at his 'last night on earth speech" he gave Jo. Just as it looked liked she was gonna kiss him, she blew him off, saying something about having dignity. We silently low five each other when she comes back to the table._

"_Everybody, get in here. It's time for the line-up. Usual suspects, in the corner." We hear Bobby yell from the living room. We all walk in an see him set up a camera._

"_Oh come on, Bobby, nobody wants their picture taken." Ellen says as Cas and I walk in holding hands_

"_Hear Hear!" Sam says in the background_

"_Shut up, you're drinkin' my beer. Anyway, I'm gonna need somethin' to remember your sorry asses by." He finishes setting up as we get into position. Bobby was in front with Jo behind him, her left hand resting on his shoulder. Dean was on her right and had his arm around her. Sam was his right, with Ellen between them. Sam had his arm around Castiel. I stood right in front of Castiel, his right arm was around my waist and I leaned back into his chest._

"_Ha, always good to have an optimist around."_

"_Bobby's right" Cas says as Dean looks around Sam to see him. "Tomorrow we hunt the Devil. This is our last night on Earth." Our smiles turn grim as the flash goes off._

_After a few more drinks I say good night and head up to my room, sensing Cas right behind me. I wait till he's in the room before shutting the door and walk into his open arms. Snuggling against his chest, I feel him stroke the back of my head and kiss my temple. He places two fingers under my chin and tips my face up so I can look at him._

"_I love you Isabella Rose Winchester."_

"_I love you too Castiel" We both smile as he pulls me into a kiss._

_I love kissing him and the feel of his stubble scrap against my cheeks and chin. He slowly moves his lips from my mouth and down my neck, lightly nipping at my skin. I moan as he picks me up in a bridal carry and places me on my bed._

"_May I spend my last night on earth with you?" He asks cupping my face as he lies on top of me._

_I simple kiss his lips, knowing that's all the answer he needs. He deepens the kiss and gently pushes me against the sheets and slowly undress me as I strip him of his coat and jacket. I giggle as I have trouble loosing his tie, as my hands tremble. He steadies my hands with his and together we remove the tie and his white shirt. We know this isn't our first time, but it was gonna be the first time where we both wanted to go slow and make it last for as long as possible._

_I look at his perfect chest. No hair covered his toned torso, my mark over his heart. I gently stroke the slightly scarring mark as he does the same to his mark on my chest. I have no idea how he removed us both of our cloths so fast but he did. _

_We touch our foreheads together as he slowly and gently enters me. From the way he smiled you'd think this was our first time._

_Our love making was slow and gentle. He gently dragged his lips over all my scars before kissing them. He let out a shiver after kissing each one, as if he had been holding the desire to do so for a long time._

_Afterwards he held me tightly; my back to his chest._

"_I doubt there's a chance I could ask you to stay behind tomorrow?"_

"_You know I have to go Cas. My brothers, Jo, and Ellen are gonna need the wolf." I turn in his arms so we face each other. Resting my head on his chest I listen to his heartbeat._

"_It was worth a shot. I know you would never leave your brothers behind. It is one of the many things I love about you, my Bella." He gently kissed my head as I looked up at him._

"_You call me Bella. You never call me that. You always use my full name."_

"_If we are to die tomorrow, I wanted to hear how it sounded."_

"_And?"_

"_Your name no matter how I say it, is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard."_

_That next morning Jo and Ellen sat in the front of their car while Cas and I sat in the back as we followed Sam and Dean in the Impala. This was one of the few hunts where I didn't ride with them._

_As my brothers went ahead to see if they could find anyone, Jo and Ellen got out of the car. When Jo noted we hadn't crawled out of the back seat she knocked on the window._

"_You two know how to use the door?" She asked then jumped when we appeared behind her._

"_Yes we do." He immediately stiffened as we looked around._

"_Cas? What's wrong?" Ellen asked_

"_Reapers." _

"_Reapers!" We all asked together._

"_As in more then one?" Ellen asked again._

"_They gather in times of great destruction. Chicago fire, San Francisco quake, Pompeii". He explain then went to investigate, till I pulled him in for a quick kiss._

"_Be careful." I whispered as he nodded and left us. My heart hurt as he walked away._

_I shifted into my wolf form and shoved my cloths in Jo's bag when we met with the guys and explained how Cas saw the reapers._

"_Hey boys" a voice from the one demon I hated more then Lilith and Ruby put together, Meg. I growled fiercely as everyone aimed their guns at her. Then I saw something even worse. Hellhounds. My wolf vision must allow me to see them._

"_HELLHOUNDS!" Dean yelled_

"_Yeah Dean! Your favorite!"_

_Next thing we know we're being chased by the demon dogs. One managed to knock Dean down causing both Jo and I to turn and rush to help them._

"_JO! BELLA! STAY BACK!" He cried to both of us as she shoot at two hounds while I wrestle one to the ground and snapped it's neck with my powerful jaws._

_Then I heard Jo cry in pain, Ellen yell no and saw a hound tearing into my friend. While Dean carefully picked her up into his arms, Sam fired his gun while I swiped another with my paw. One snuck up behind me and bit into my neck before Sam fired one more shot and ushered me into a hardware store._

_I slowly moved to Jo and Ellen's side while my brothers salted the doors and windows. Resting my wolf head on her right thigh, she slowly stroked my fur. My ears could pick up her heart beat slow but steady, but the worst was the smell of the blood gushing from her wound._

_I stayed by my friend's side while the other ran through the options._

_**MEANWHILE:**_

_Castiel was surrounded by holy fire, but he could make out the figure standing in the corner._

"_Lucifer." _

"_Castiel right? You came with the Winchesters? Including Isabella?"_

_Castiel immediately stiffened when he heard the affection his fallen brother had for his beloved. He decided to change the subject. "What's wrong with your vessel?" As he noted the vessel containing Lucifer had many blemishes on his face._

"'_Nick' is wearing thin, I'm afraid. He won't contain me forever." Hinting at Sam being his true vessel._

"_You.." he takes a step toward the fire "will not take Sam Winchester" he growled, defending his friend._

"_And what about you Isabella? Will you stop me from making her mine?"_

"_I've already marked her as mine. You can't touch her." It suddenly dawned on him what her purpose in this war was. _

**BACK TO THE GUYS:**

_Dean had just informed Bobby on their situation and he in turn explained how Lucifer planned to raise Death._

_I stayed with Jo, still in my wolf form, my head lying on her leg, knowing at how she stroked my fur that she was fading fast. I could tell by her emotions she was gonna sacrifice herself so we could go._

"_We got everything we need to build a bomb." I whined my protest while the other vocalized theirs, but we knew we couldn't win._

"_Hey Bella?" I lift my head and looked at her pale face. "Take care of the guys for me. Your probably my best friend, more like a sister to me. Promise me you'll kick his ass ok?" She holding back tears, as I am, as she hugs my neck and I nudge I head against, signaling 'I promise. I love you, sis." I shift back as Dean hands the detonator to Jo and kisses her goodbye. We all hold back tears as Ellen says she's also staying behind._

"_Dean. Kick it in the ass. Don't miss. And Bella." I turn to her after I finished redressing "Look after your brothers for us ok darling?" I nod my head, feeling my brothers grief, Ellen's love for Jo, and their love for the three of us as I follow my brothers out._

_Minutes later the whole place blows up and we look back for a brief moment before running to face the devil._

"Isabella?" I look up from my position on the junker as Castiel takes me into his arms and hold me tight, pulling my face into his chest, not caring my tears stain his coat. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. Maybe I could've.."

"No, Cas. Don't blame yourself. Jo was hurt too badly and that was how they wanted to go out; together." I try to reassure him.

"I hate to see you cry." He wipes at a few my tears before pulling closer and shedding a few tears of his own.

My angel was becoming even more human and it was all because of me.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I have to admit I had a hard time not crying as I wrote this since I cry every time I watch this episode. Hope everyone has a save holiday!

Thanks to all out troops who are have served or are serving now.


	15. Leads up to

I am soo sorry it has taken me this long to update, but I really got into the rest of season 6, work has gotten crazy now we're in summer hours, plus my other stories have taken over. This chapter is all from Bella's POV.

The last few months were nuts from the guys going undercover at a mental hospital:

"_I'm very worried about my twin doc._

"_He didn't mean to start the Apocalypse." Dean explain_

"_You mean an angel on you shoulder" The doctor asked writing everything we were saying down._

"_No his name is Castiel and he wears a trench coat." Sam said back_

"_And he's sleeping with our werewolf sister there." That last part pretty much got them in and I was declared the 'sane' one of the family._

_While waiting for the guys to bust out of the hospital, I often forgot I could no longer call Jo and ask what her and Ellen were doing at that moment. A few tears escaped my eyes at the thought._

To some nerd switching his and Sam's body:

"_Dean, does Sam seen different to you?" I ask my brother after he leaves with some woman in the bar._

"_Why? Cause he's eating a burger?"_

"_That and the fact he just left with some possible hooker. Call me crazy.."_

"_You're crazy." And he took a drink of his beer._

"_What I mean is: as his twin I know when it is or isn't Sam, Plus listen to this voice mail." I hand him my phone with a message from the real Sam._

_After we had done the switch and gotten our brother back, Dean grudgingly looks at me and goes "I hate it you're right."_

"_Personally I love it!" Sam teases as he get into the Impala and roll our eyes at the music on the radio._

Then there was the whole Anna going back in time to kill our parents so we would never be born and start the Apocalypse and I decided to stay with Cas after he passed out:

"_Bells, this may be the only time you ever get to see mom." Sam tried to reason with me after we got a room for Cas and me to recover in._

"_Yeah, I know, but my mate needs me more and I can't leave him. So just tell me every detail when you get back._

_I sat on the bed with Castiel's head in my lap, gently stroking his 'sexed up' hair, as Dean often called it._

"_Isabella" he mumbled in his sleep, causing my give a sad smile and wonder if we survived and lost his powers, would he still want me? Could we even have a future like marriage and kids? It was a wonder if all the love making we did, I wasn't already knocked up. I couldn't but think what would our kids be like. Would they be werewolves like me or would they be more like angels like Cas. I pulled out my phone only to remember two things. 1) no reception and 2) Aaron technically wasn't even born yet. _

_I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my abdomen and knew something must have happen to Sam. I close my eyes as I slowly 'die._

_The guys and I help Cas to the bed after he passes out again after Dean explained how Michael possessed our father, killed Anna, healed Sam and sent us all back to our time._

_Dean chuckled as he and Sam took a swig of their drinks._

"_What?" Sam and I ask at the same time as I sit with Cas's head in my lap once again._

"_Team Free Will. An ex-blood junkie, a high school drop out with six bucks to his name, our empathic werewolf sister and her boyfriend Mr. Comatose over there. Awesome."_

The case we were on now was one craziest we had ever seen.

A couple literally ate themselves to death.

Sam and I explain that we could handle the situation so Dean could have his 'Unattached Drifter Christmas', then we got a case about a double murder suicide. A couple who had only known each other a week killed one of the guys co-workers and then themselves.

Sam and I were examining the victims organs while Dean called Cas.

"Cas, basement of St. James Medical center…" he drifts off only see Cas right in front of him.

"I'm there now." Sam and I look up to see them talking to each other while their phones echo the conversation.

"Yeah I can see that."

"I'm gonna hang up now"

"Right"

"These are marks of union. These two were intended to mate" Cas explained as he picked up a heart without putting on a glove. "Very similar to the ones on Isabella's and my ribs"

"What? You mean I got a freaking 'C' carved on my ribs as well as a giant handprint on my chest." My head snaps up at the mention of the mark on my own ribs

"Girl, too much info there." Dean mumbles as Cas explains we were dealing with a rogue Cupid.

We sat at a booth at some restaurant with glitter hearts and little Cupids all over the place. It was almost sickening. Sam and I were picking at our meals while Dean smothered his burger with ketchup, then declared he wasn't hungry. But was really weird was Castiel pick up the sandwich, but before he could take a bite, he sensed Cupid and left us along in the booth.

We found out back as he tethered Cupid. We all jumped as a large man came from behind Dean and hugged him. Sam instantly covered my eyes when we saw he only wore a diaper.

"Hello you!" He dropped Dean and ran to Cas, pulling him into a bone crushing hug as well.

"This is Cupid?" Dean asked as he regained his voice.

"Yes" Cas rasped.

"And you." Cupid spotted Sam and me and rushed over to us. Sam pushed me out of the way, but failed to escape himself as he was also pulled into a hug.

"Is this a fight? Are we in a fight?" Dean asked as he pulled me near.

"This is their handshake." Cas explain.

"I don't like it!" Dean and I said at once.

"No one does."

"Oh, there you are!" Cupid spotted me between Dean and Cas and again tried to hug me, but received a glare from Cas. "Oh Castiel I'm just so happy you two are finally together. Just like you were always meant to be." He gestured to Cas and me "Just like your parents" Gesturing to the three of us.

"You set up our parents?"

"Oh, yes. You three needed to be born."

"Guys, nothing good from opening certain things." I said when Sam brought back a briefcase he took from a demon.

"Like what?" Dean asked

"Pandora's box, the devils gate, and sorry to mention this Sam, but Lucifer's cage to name a few."

"Come on, how bad could it be?" We got our answer when a blinding light poured out of the case.

"What the hell was that?"

"It's a human soul." Cas appeared behind us, holding a 'white castle' bag and scarfing down a hamburger. It was almost sickening

"It's Famine." He said as he took another large bite of his burger.

"Famine?" we all asked at the same time.

"As in the horseman who rides the black horse?" I ask and earn a nod from him.

"Dean?"

"Sam? You ok?" Dean asks as I go to his side and hold him steady.

"Oh fuck me." I mumble.

"I'd rather not. What's up?" Dean said back.

"I need it"

"The demon blood?"

"He's got the craving."

Dean turns back to Cas and asks him to send away.

"I can't. The hunger will just follow him.

"You gotta tie me down but good." Sam says and I go to my duffel bag and pull out a set of handcuffs. Turning back to the guys, they're all looking at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I hand the cuffs to Dean as Sam sits on the floor by the sink. I try to shake off his craving.

"Do I even wanna know why you have these?" Dean asks as he slaps the cuffs on our brother.

"Dean, get your mind out of the gutter! They're silver cuffs in case we are in a situation, much like this, and I can't control the shift. You forget I can shirt at anytime, not just the three nights around the time of the full moon." We back out of the room and lock the door. For extra measure, Cas pushes the wardrobe in front of the door.

"How many is that?" Dean asks Cas as I sit in the backseat watching as he eats another burger.

"Lost count. It's somewhere in the low hundreds." He says between bites. Dean and I just whistle.

"So what's the plan?" I ask look to both of them in the front.

"Hey Happy Meal!"

"I go in there, cut the ring off of Famine and meet you both back here." He takes the knife and leans to kiss me.

"Cas, no offense, but after seeing you eat like that, it kinda turned me off ya right now. Maybe when this all over and you don't reek of meat." I apologize and he disappears, disappointed.

After barely a minute of waiting, Dean announces "This is taking too long" and jumps out of the front seat, as I strip and shift in the back.

Going through the back door, we look around the kitchen and see a guy head first in the fryer. Dean makes sure I don't get a full view of the site. Then the demons attack and all goes dark.

Dean winces as the demons drop his sister with a sickening thud, angering Famine.

"One hurts this sweet boy or his sister." I hear Famine order. Slowly waking up as Sam exercises him, leaving all of us looking at him in shock as Cas kneels by my side and kisses my head, not caring I'm still in my wolf form.

"He just need to get out of his system Dean." Cas says as we stand outside the panic room listening to Sam's screams. I can feel Dean's sorrow and Sam's agony.

"I need some air." Dean says as he steps away from us.

Cas tightens his hold on me. "I am sorry you must suffer like this."

"Cas? Is there something you're not telling us? I heard Famine say no one was to hurt us. Him I understand, being Lucifer's vessel, but why me?"

"My Bella, I hoped to never tell you this, but when he held me captive in Cartridge, I learned that you are meant to…."

I am so sorry it took this long, but that is the trouble if trying to do these chapters.

I started the next chapter and you learn what Cas says to Bella and how it affects their relationship.


	16. Lucifer's Seduction

I love you guys enthusiasm! I had to admit I loved working on this chapter. I am having the wolf pack make an appearance soon and I have decided to cast Joe Manganiello as Aaron, despite the fact he has brown eyes, seems like he would make a hot Aaron. He is soo hot and he plays a werewolf already on True Blood and he wears flannel!

He hated the way she pulled away from his grasp after telling her, but he hated the look of hurt and betrayal in her eyes even more.

"And when were gonna tell me this? Right before Michael and Lucifer's smack down?" She gritted her teeth and said with tears in her eyes.

"I felt you had enough to worry about." He reached to touch her but she moved further away.

"You should have told us when you found this out Cas!"

"You were too upset about losing Ellen and Jo." He said calmly.

"You could've told me when Sam and Dean were in that mental hospital, or when that Gary guy took Sam's body or hell you could've even found time after Anna tried to kill my parents, but no you were too busy with finding a father who very well may not even care even more! Well , guess what? I through. With you, the end of the world, with everything!" With that, she grabbed her angel wing necklace, ripped from around her neck and threw it at his feet. Trying not to cry, she ran up the stairs past a concerned Bobby who heard her screams and ran into her room. Grabbing a piece of caulk from her dresser drawer she drew a sigil to keep angels out, then locked the door to keep Dean out.

She then threw herself onto her bed , clenching the old stuffed lion Dean had given her one of the many Christmas's they spent on the road with their dad, and cried herself to sleep for the first time since Dean died.

She opened her eyes and saw was staring at her own reflection. She had on a simple white wedding dress.

"There. Oh, honey you look beautiful." A voice she technically never heard, but know with all her heart said as she attached a veil to her hair.

"Mom?" She turned and there in front of her was what her mother would look had she had died that faithful night. Still beautiful with her blond hair with a few grey streaks and a few lines under her green eyes She felt tears well up in her eyes and she threw her arms around her mother, hugging her as tight as possible.

"Bells? What's wrong honey?" Mary rubbed her daughter's back and asked what was concerning her.

"Nothing. I'm just glad you're here. That's all." She suddenly realized she couldn't feel her mother's pride and happiness. She wasn't an empathy. She quickly looked at her right palm and saw there was no paw print that had appeared after she shifted for the first time. She slowly looked at her neck and saw no bite mark. She had never been bitten, was never a empathy and more importantly: never lost her mother.

"Oh, honey. I'm so happy for you." She lovingly embraced her daughter, not noticing she inhaled her perfumed deeply.

A knock at the door interrupted the tender mother/daughter moment. The person who poked their head through the door. John Winchester smiled at the picture. He looked exactly as he had before he died, only his dark hair and beard had heavy dustings of grey.

"We all ready here. Oh, Izzy! You look beautiful baby!" He smiled with tears and moved into the room and pulled her close.

Bella breathed in her father's cologne. She had forgotten how safe she used to feel in his strong arms.

"Guys! Come on we need to get this show on the road. Hey Bells, looking good." Dean and Sam, both looking dashing in their tuxes, poked their heads into the room.

"You ready honey?" John asked his daughter as they stood at the back of the church.

"Let's do this." She breathed deeply and took the first step toward the man waiting for her at the alter. She felt a rush as he slowly turned, but it was not Castiel's dark hair and blue eyes waiting for her. It was Lucifer.

**MEANWHILE: **

"What's wrong with you flyboy?" Bobby questioned as Castiel sat on the couch, a mournful look on his face as he stroked on of the wings of Bella's necklace.

"Isabella no longer loves me."

"What'd you do?" Bobby asked, ready to dish fatherly advice to the angel.

"I told her something that upset her greatly."

"Look, Cas. Take some advice to someone who was in a long relationship with a woman. They say certain things when they get pissed off at their man. Things they instantly regret after a good cry. You should hear what she used to say to her idjits brothers, then she'd leap into their arms crying for forgiveness. That's when being an empathy was the most difficult for her; cause she felt her own sadness as well as Sam or Dean's or even both.

What I'm saying is just give her some time. She'll come around.

Just out of curiosity, what'd you tell her?"

He was about to give some version of the story when Dean finally came in.

Sensing something was wrong, he stiffen and clenched the necklace even more then ran up the stairs.

"Cas? Cas!" Dean yelled as he followed him up the stairs and stopped right outside his sister's room.

"Dean, you must break the wood! I cannot enter!" He explained frantic "Hurry, she's in danger!"

That was all he had to hear before he kicked open the door, splintering the wood.

"What the hell is going on? She screamed looking around her as the scene froze.

"Is this not what you want? Your parents alive? Your mother helping you prepare, your father giving you away, your brothers having normal lives?" He moved toward her wearing a tux, his face still deteriorating. "I can give you this, you just have to say yes to me and not Michael." He whispered as he kissed her cheek

"How'd you find me? Between the marks on my ribs and the sigil, you shouldn't be able to sense me."

"Like your twin you are difficult to locate. So I tried your dreams, which were easy to penetrate considering how upset you were. Tell me who is responsible for you sadness?"

"At the moment? I'm pissed off at all angels! You for wanting to possess Sam, Michael for wanting the same from Dean, Cas for never telling me that if either one says 'yes' , then I'm gonna carry their child. Do you how many wrongs that is?"

"Well, what if I did this?" he stepped back and his vessel turned into Castiel, look so handsome in his tux. "would you carry my child is I looked like this?" He asked as he trailed his fingers down her neck.

She open her mouth but was interrupted by the real Castiel bursting through the doors.

"Cas!" She turned and ran into his open arms. He held her tightly shooting daggers at his brother.

"I'll see you soon, Isabella. As I told Sam. In Detroit." He snapped his fingers and she woke up still in Castiel's arms.

"I'm sorry1 I'm so sorry for what I said and what I dreamed. I wanted it to be you so bad!" She cried as she clung to his trench coat.

"I already forgive you. You are mine, Isabella. You will always be mine." He said between feathering her face with kisses.

Dean tried not to puke as he left the two before it got to hot and heavy for him.

"They make up" Bobby asked as Dean walked down the stairs.

"They were fighting?" He used his thump to gesture up the stairs.

"Yep. Must have been a big one cause he looked miserable and was holding that necklace he gave her as if it were his heart."

"Well, they seem fine now. So if you excuse me, I'm gonna go boil me eyes in hot water."

"How exactly do we tell the guys? I mean it's not every day you learn that your baby sister is be the mother of your heir if you say 'yes' to either one of those dicks."

"Perhaps this will ensure they continue to fight them?" He softly spoke as he brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead

"Cas, wait there's something I need to know? If I can carry an angel's child, why aren't I pregnant with yours?" She felt his breathing slow as he moved onto his side and pulled against his body.

"I have willed myself a kind of protection to ensure that you don become pregnant. I do see you carrying my child. A girl with your eyes and hair."

"What about a boy with your eyes and hair?"

"Whatever the gender, I just wanna have some part of you with me for as long as possible." She snuggled into his chest and smiled to herself.

"What is it love?"

"The dream wasn't all that bad you know. I finally know what my mom would have looked liked, how dad would have been if we had never gotten into the biz. I just would have changed the groom." She looked up at him and they resealed their undying love with a kiss.

I know this was a total chick flick moment for Bella.

But now you all know what role she plays in this war. Talk about incest huh?

Keep up with a good reviews and I'll keep trying to dish out the chapters.

Thanks again guys!


	17. Chapter 17

**Dead Men Don't Wear Paid:**

"So Bells got to the compound ok?" Dean asked as they drove to the diner to talk to a witness who said he saw a dead man murder his neighbor.

"Yeah. I think she needs this. After all she's been through."

"Man, I still can't believe it. Out of the chicks in the world, our sister is the one who can carry either one of those douche bags kid. And they wanna wear us to the prom! How sick is that dude?"

"How do you think I feel! She's my twin!"

_**At the Compound:**_

"Aaron, I appreciate you letting me stay here for a while." Bella said as Aaron led her to one of the guest cottages.

"Of course you're welcome here. You are one of us."

"I also appreciate the fact you and the others will help us in the fight if we need it. Something tells me we will."

"We look after our own. Let's get you settled." He open the door for her to the cabin she was staying in.

"How's Mel doing being on bed rest and all?"

"She hates it. She hopes you'll come see her during your stay."

"I'm surprised she took a likening to me considering..."

"I almost made you my mate. I am sorry for that. I did think you were mine." He gently took her hand in apology.

"Aaron, we went over this at your wedding. It's cool. The irony of the situation; you became one of my best friends. You're kinda like my own Jacob." She shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe I made a 'Twilight' reference. Man! Now I need to slap my self and say I'm an idjit!"

The two wolves shared a laugh before Aaron left her to get settled when her phone rang.

Looking at the caller ID she saw it was Bobby. "Hey Bobby. What's up?"

"Your idjit brothers got themselves arrested. I'm gonna bail them out, but I figured you should know."

"What crime did those morons pull?"

"They knew me. Needless to say the sheriff and I ain't the best of friends." Bella was about to say something when her wolf hearing picked someone humming in the background.

"Umm Bobby? It isn't any of my business, but is that someone humming?"

"Naw. It's the radio. I'll talk to a later hon." He quickly hung up, causing a skeptical look on Bella's face.

"Oh, yeah. He's hiding something."

Bella knocked on the door to Aaron and Melody's cabin.

"Come in!" Melody said from her position on the couch. She beamed when Bella stepped inside. She smiled at the couple sitting on the couch, hand joined on Melody's growing stomach.

"Bella!" Melody leaped up and nearly tackled Bella in a hug.

"Hey Mel. Nice to see ya too!" She wheezed as her friend's mate tightened her hold.

"Sweetie. She needs to breath, you might wanna ease up." Aaron chuckled as he crossed his massive arms across his wide chest as his wife removed her arms from the hunter.

"I'm sorry. I'm just happy to see you!" Melody squealed.

"Yeah. I sensed that." Bella joked. "I though I should see ya before I head back."

"Back. But you just arrived." Melody said with little pout.

"I know and I feel bad, but I got a call from my brothers and they need my help."

"Aaron, honey can you give us girls a minute, please?"

"Sure." He leaned down to kiss her cheek as he left the room.

Bella felt their happiness and wondered if she and Castiel would ever have that. It made it think back to their conversation about her wanting to have his baby someday.

"Bella, I was wondering something"

"What's up?"

"Aaron and I would like you to be the godmother of our baby, but mostly is it's a girl we wanna name her either Isabella or Rose and we just wanted your permission."

"Melody, I'd be honored on both accounts. And I swear my brothers and I are gonna win this war."

"I know you guys will." She let out a small gasp and grabbed Bella's hand. Bella looked up in a happy shocked face when she felt a small kick. "I guess the baby's knows their godmother!"

Sam and Sheriff Mills ran towards Bobby's house when Bella in her wolf form started to run beside her brother.

"Where the hell did that wolf come from?"

"Actually, That's my twin sister so don't shoot her!" Sam explained as Bella ran up the stairs and through the opened front door.

Dean and Bobby took cover while Sam and the sheriff shot at the zombies and Bella ripped a few heads off with her powerful jaws.

Once everyone that was dead was dead again, she shifted back and took a shirt out of the closet.

"Bells! When the hell did you get here?"

"Well after Sam explained how the dead townspeople were pulling a freaking 'Day of the Dead' I called Cas and he dropped me off." She explained as they began to gather up the bodies to be burned.

"Is that everyone?" Sam asked as he stood by his sister watching the bodies burn.

"All but one." Dean said and the twins shared a sad look.

"I can't imagine what Bobby's going through. To have to kill your spouse once is difficult enough, but twice!" Bella exclaimed as they headed back to the junkyard to stand with Bobby.

Bella wrapped her arms around Bobby's neck and hugged him behind.

"I'm the reason you're saying 'no' to Michael and you saying 'no' to Lucifer, Sam and definitely why Bella is telling both of them to go screw themselves." The siblings knew that Bobby was one of the many reasons why they were saying 'no'.

**Dark Side Of The Moon:**

Bella ran into the guy's room after she had had gone after two men wearing all black and ski masks.

"Guys!" She gasped and held her chest when she found her brothers dead and bloody on their beds. "Sammy?" She knelt by her twins bed and stroked his hair as tears fell from her eyes. Moving over to Dean's side she nudged his shoulder.

"Don't worry Isabella, they will return. They are on a journey in heaven. I am going to try and contact them in some why." Cas explained as he pried her away from her bodies.

She kept a constant watch on their bodies, not feeling either one of them.

_Dean and Sam watched as younger Dean played with his younger siblings. They were in another crappy hotel room while Dad was on a hunt._

"_This is one of your memories?" Sam questioned when he saw tears in Dean's eyes, which on 1 and half Bella._

"_This is when she said her first word" He said softly._

"_Dean!" Bella yelled and ran toward her big brother._

"_That was her first word?"_

"_Yours too. You said a day or so after she."_

"_You never told us that."_

"Maybe Joshua was mistaken." Cas tried to rationalized after the guys told them God wanted no involvement in the Apocalypse.

"I don't think so Cas."

"You son of a bitch. I ..." He cut himself off.

"Hon, you ok?" Bella tried to comfort him with her tough, but he pulled away completely ignoring her and the pain he had just caused.

Dean stood by the door and dropped his beloved necklace in the trash.

The twins looked at the empty door after Dean walked out. Despite the pain she was in, she picked the item out of the garbage and slipped it in her pocket, holding back her tears as heart ached.

**99 Problems:**

"You son of a bitch!" Bella screamed at her lover and punched him in the face with all her might. He was weak from the alcohol and his losing his angel powers.

"Bella!" Sam yelled as he struggled to hold his sister back, feeling her body rake from trying to control her urge to shift.

"No Sam. I deserve to be hit after leaving my mate when I did. Isabella, I am truly sorry."

"I'm going for a run." She mumbled as she stripped off her clothes and shifted as Dean open the door, nearly getting knock over as she ran out.

"What's up with her?" Dean pointed in the direction she ran. Sam just cast a knowing glance at Castiel who sat on the couch with his head in his hands.

Bella helped her brothers carry Castiel and Pastor Gideon to the car.

"Are you gonna do something stupid?" Sam argued with Dean once they got the wounded into the car.

"Like what?"

"Like Michael stupid!"

"Come on Sam!"

Bella held Cas while Sam and patched up the pastor.

She was sensing something from Dean it worried her and she knew Sam was having his doubts about Dean too.

She heard the car start seconds after Dean said he was getting more supplies from the trunk. The twins both ran out in time to see him leaving the motel parking lot.

"DEAN!" They both yelled and simultaneously ran their hands through their and looked at one another with worried expressions.

**Point of No Return:**

It didn't take an empath to know Dean was pissed off at his siblings for stopping him from saying 'yes' to Michael. She leaned against the wall with Castiel as they watched Bobby pull a gun from one of the drawers and explain how he's never taken his life caused he promised Dean he wouldn't.

Suddenly Cas grabbed his head and she clung to him hoping her touch would help ease some of his agony when he says he'll go investigate.

"BOYS! BELLA!" Bobby yelled from the living room when they heard a loud gush of wind. They all ran into the room to see Cas setting...Adam on the cot.

"That's our brother." Bella went to Cas's side as they all looked down at the half brother they learned existed a year ago only to learn he had really been killed by Ghouls.

She knew she'd be more intimidating in her wolf form so when the others left the room, she'd sit by the door and watched him.

She sat by Sam's side while he tried to talk to Adam about what was going on.

"So...you two are twins?" He used his beer bottle to gesture between the two.

"Yeah. Bells was bitten by a wolf shortly before we found out about you and she's mated to Castiel."

"That angel in the coat?"

"Yeah. It was kinda a shock for all of us, but we've adjusted and he loves her as she is. Which all we really want for her, right Bells?" Sam smiled as he his sister nudged his hand with her head and he scratched her behind the ear.

"You are sure you want to do this Isabella?" Cas asked one final time as he handed her the box cutters.

"No I'm not sure, but if it has to be done, then it should be me." She said through tears as she unbuttoned his shirt and began carving into his chest.

Five minutes later, she world went black when she knew her love was gone. When she woke, she heard her brothers taking about how they would find Cas and Adam.

Dean said though he was tempted to say 'yes' he could let his brother and sister down and the Winchesters decided they would bring the war to the angels and fight till the end.

I am sorry it has taken this long guys. I really got into my other stories and really had to think back on these episodes, plus watching season 7 on Fridays and working every weekend, midnight show, and holiday it's been difficult to really sit down and type.


	18. Chapter 18

"Guys" Bella waited till remaining men in her life faced her. It had been three days since they lost Castiel and Adam and she had spent those days not eating or sleeping. She mostly cried and when the guys tried to get her to eat she was violently ill.

"_She lost her mate boys. Can't expect her to bounce back after that." Bobby had explained as the brothers had taken shifts on checking on her._

"What's up baby girl?" Bobby asked in usual fatherly voice.

"I'm heading back to the compound. I can't do this anymore."

"Bells. We'll find Cas. Ok?" Dean tried to reassure his baby sister.

"NO! I can't do the job. Sam remember how you felt when lost Jessica? Try magnifying that by 1,000! My heart is literally breaking into pieces. My wolf strength is baring holding me together and the pack is the only thing can that help even a little."

"How do you...?" Sam question.

"Aaron called me yesterday to see how I was and he all but ordered me back. He's the closest thing I have to someone who understands what I am going through."

"What do you mean?"

"Melody, his mate. Almost died in childbirth. She's still pretty weak and he needs some help so I just wanted you guys to know so you don't look in my room and see the empty bed."

"Oh, you boys don't need to worry about my two dickhead brothers going after your sister." Gabriel explained as they stood in the brothers room .

"You knew?"

"You kidding? Why do you think I never messed with her. She's my brother's girl. I've seen what Castiel would do to anyone who even tried to touch her. You've seen what he can do when pissed off enough." He gave a brief glance in Dean's direction. "Plus they're married."

"WHAT!"

"Well the angel equivalence of marriage."

Back on at the compound, Bella looked at the mark on her finger on her left hand. It could only be seen by her mate and her. It was pair of angel wings that wrapped around her finger, like a ring. It had appeared after they had made love the night she learned about her role in the war.

"_Now they cannot touch you. You are mine. Forever. And I am yours" _he held up his own had to show the same mark on his finger as he held her close, commenting for the first time on how warm her skin was.

"_It's a werewolf thing' she had said before bringing him back down for another round of lovemaking._

Unable to take the pain, she stripped her cloths, shifted and ran out into the pouring rain. She ran to the highest hill and let the most gut wrenching howl the pack had ever heard. The howl slowly turned intothe antagonized cry of woman mourning the lost of her true love.

"CCCCCCAAAAAASSSSSSSS!"

She felt large arms hold her from behind and not even the rain could hide Aaron's scent from her. She turned to bury her face in his neck and sobbed clinging to his wet t-shirt.

"Let it out Bella. Just let it out." He said soothingly as he rubbed her back.

"I don't think I can live without him. He was my angel, my lover, my husband." She tried to breath but couldn't. It came out in choked gasps.

Aaron held her closer. He came so close to know what she was going through. Melody was having complications during her delivery, but her and the baby were fine. When he had heard what had happened to Castiel, he knew Isabella needed her other family. When one of the pack hurts, they all did.

He picked her up with ease and carried her back to his cabin and laid her by Melody, who instantly took the sobbing hunter in her arms.

The next day Bella heard back from the guys.

"So we need Pestilence and Death's rings to open the door and then we have to trick Lucifer to go back into the pit. Yeah guys, that sounds real easy."

"We have lead on Pestilence." Dean then explained how Brady, a friend of Sam's from college and the one who introduced him and Jess and had a hand in her death leaked the news. "We need your help Bells." Dean pleaded to his sister.

"Fine. I'll be there in day or so." She said her goodbyes to the Pack, Aaron, Melody and baby Bella, who had her father's dark hair and her mother's green eyes.

Bella sat with Sam as Dean rammed him on his plan to say 'yes' to Lucifer, try to take control, and jump into the pit.

"Sam, I have to agree with Dean on this. Do I think you're strong enough, yes. But I don't need to loose you too." Her words were interrupted by Dean's phone.

"Cas?" Dean looked back at his siblings, especially Bella as she smile for the first time in weeks,

"You are not the burnt and broken shell of a man that I believed you to be," Cas says as he apologizes to Dean for not saying 'yes' to Michael.

"Thank you. I appreciate that." He accepted awkwardly.

"Tell him I'm on my way. Bobby call that one female hunter in that area and remind her not to shoot the wolf that shows up at her door step. "We'll meet you guys." Bella explained as she ran out the door, shedding her cloths along the way.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for the John Doe that was admitted here. He's about 6'1, black hair that's all over the place and blue eyes." Bella ran up to the front desk of the hospital Cas had said he was at.

"You are?" The nurse asked, thrusting her big boobs out.

"I'm his wife." Bella growled back knowing her scared the nurse who showed obvious interest in her mate.

"Third floor. Room 333" The nurse replied nervously.

"Thanks." She ran to the stairwell and up the three flights of stairs.

She had arrived barely in town 20 minutes ago and had a hunter friend lend her some cloths and give a lift to the hospital as well as some money.

She followed his scent to his room and found him in bed. He looked so pale in the hospital gown, the bandage on his forehead contrasted against his skin.

"Cas?" She said still in the doorway.

"Isabella!" he moved to throw back the covers but winced in pain, which she immediately felt.

"Hey don't move ok. Oh God are you ok?" she asked as she touch his face inspecting his wounds.

He leaned into her touch.. "Somewhat now."

"I hate to cut this short hon, but we need to get you out of here and meet up with the guys." She moved to the closet and removed his clothes and helped him redress.

They quickly boarded the bus and sat in silence till they began moving.

"What did you do when..?" Cas asked taking her hand.

"Cried for three weeks then went back to the pack to help Melody with her baby. I missed you so much!" She rested her head on his shoulder and fought back the tears.

"We are together again my Bella. I will never leave you.

"Well, an empty vessel and his bitch" Pestilence teased as Cas and Bella fell to their knees in pain.

He was surprised when Cas picked up Ruby's knife can cut his ring finger off, then get tackled by the demon nurse.

Bella rolled the dead body off Cas and she spat blood at the corpse. "Hand off my mate bitch!"

They all stood by Bobby's van.

"Bobby you just gonna sit there?" Crowley asked after handing Dean Death's scythe.

"No I'm gonna river dance!"

"Prick." Bella mumbled.

"Keep you dog on a leash boys. There's a clause in our contract."

They all were shocked when Bobby stood up and whispered thanks.

Bella found Bobby and Dean looking at the four rings.

"Hey, baby doll? How's your man?" Bobby asked as he wrapped an arms around his semi daughter.

"Seems to be adjusting. He was asking Sam something and judging by the look on his face, he didn't want me in the room, so I figured I'd come find you guys." She looked at the "key" in Dean's hand.

"You really gonna let him jump?"

"I don't know yet hun."

"Dean, he showed a lot of strength there at there at the warehouse."

"So Bobby tells me."

"He can do it Dean. He can beat the devil."

"How can be so sure, Bells?"

"Cause... he's our brother. If it's one thing I've learned about my big brothers, we don't go down with a fight.

I really am sorry it took forever to post a new chapter. The holidays were crazy at work My grandparents moved into a new place, I've been writing a bunch of 'True Blood' including a crossover with 'Supernatural', my cousin is getting ready to deploy to Afghanistan, and this week Joe Pa, my beloved PSU coach passed away and my heart hasn't really been in my writing.

Next chapter may be the final one. I am debating on how to include Bella in season 6 or she may just have her own thing at the compound or helping Bobby.


	19. Swan song

Dean found the twins drinking on the hood of the Impala.

"I'm surprised to see you up." Dean teased his sister.

"Figured I'd let my man get some sleep, seein as we didn't get much last night." She laughed at the face of nausea Dean made and the smirk on Sam's face.

"I'm in."

"You're ok with this?"

"You're a grown...overgrown man Sam. If this is what you want, I'll back your play...Not going to lie to you though - this goes against every fiber I got. The truth is, watching out for you has kind of been my job. More than that, it's kind of who I am. But you're not that kid anymore, Sam. You either Bells And I can't keep treating you two are like one. Maybe I've gotta grow up a little too." He took a swig and noted the looks on his younger siblings faces.

Bella looked up as Sam, Dean, Bobby and Cas walked out of the warehouse carry several gallons of demon blood.

Her and Bobby pulled out several papers and talked about how they were possible omens when Bobby pointed out the one in Detroit. Dean and her shared a look; remembering how Lucifer mention how it would all go down in Detroit.

"Aw aren't he an angel?" Dean teased seeing his sister and Cas asleep in the back seat.

"Angel's don't sleep." Sam mention. "You realize that if this goes our way, I'm not coming back."

"I'm aware."

"You and Bells have to promise me you won't try and bring me back."

"Your hell is gonna make look like Graceland and you saw what my hell did to her! It's gonna be 10 times worst for her! What are we suppose to do?"

"You find Lisa and prey to God she is dumb enough to take you in, you have barbecues and go to football games. You go live some normal, apple pie life, Dean. Promise me!"

Dean says nothing but keeps driving while Bella silently hears the conversation and says 'I promise' to Sam, using their twin connection.

"He gets in, you fight him to the nail. Keep swinging. Don't give an inch" Bobby holds back tears as he instructs Sam

"Yes sir" He says as they embrace.

Sam makes his way to Castiel. "You look after theses guys, especially my little sister."

"That's not possible." Cas says sadly not understanding that Sam wants him to lie.

"Humor me."

"Oh, Am I suppose to lie?" he gives a fake smile and says "Sure we'll be fine."

"Stop lying." He jokes then makes his way to his twin who was feeling everyone's emotions.

"Bells..."

"I know Sammy. I love you too and seeing as Cas and I are practically married, Lucy can't touch me."

"Good. I love you sis." He grabs her and pulls her tightly into his arms holding back tears as she begins to cry, clinging to his massive shoulders.

He moves over to Dean to ask that he not see him drink the blood in the trunk.

Bella hides her face in Castiel's coat as Sam chugs the blood , then he and Dean head off to face the devil.

There was a flash of light in the window and Bella grasped her head.

"Bells! What's wrong honey?" Bobby asked as he and Cas knelt in front of her.

"Oh God. I can feel them both! Inside my head. Oh God! SAM!" she cries as Castiel

hold her close to his chest.

"Oh god. He had demons watching him all this time, to ensure that he would got to this point." Bella whimpered.

"How do you know that hun?" Bobby asked

"I must still have the twin connection with Sam." Bella rationalized.

"Can you try and reach Sam?" Dean asked hopefully

Bella closed her eyes and concentrated on getting to Sam. Blood began to drip from her nose as held her head, still struggling to contact Sam.

"Stop! Stop now!" Cas yelled using his own bond to pull Bella back.

"Why'd you stop?" Dean hollered and grabbed Castiel's coat lapels.

"Dean stop! Look at your sister. She can't get to him." Bobby said as he held a very pale Bella as he wiped the blood that drizzled out of her nose.

The four of them watched the news revealing natural disasters all over the world

"What do we do?" Dean asked Cas who had one arm around a still shaken Bella.

"I suggest we imbibe copious quantities of alcohol, and wait for the inevitable blast wave," Cas replies

"Well, thank you, Bukowski," Dean says. "I mean how do we stop it."

"We don't. Michael will meet Lucifer on the chosen battlefield and that will that."

Dean turns to Bobby hoping he has an idea but instead sees him crying.

"There was never much hope to begin with," he says. "I don't know what else to do."

An idea suddenly puts in Bella's head. "I just had a total Sam moment. What about Chuck?"

"Chuck?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah the prophet who wrote all those books about us. Maybe he knows where the big battle royal will go down."

"Good idea. I'll call him." Dean nodded and pulled out his phone.

After a few awkward moments, he turned back to the group. "OK. He's gonna be at..."

"Stull Cemetery. Just outside Lawrence. High noon" Bella finished earning looks from all the guys. "Wolf hearing dudes."

"Right well. I'm gonna go talk to him."

I'm going with you."

"No the only thing you two are gonna see is Michael killing your brother." Cas said trying to stop his mate.

"Well, I ain't gonna let him alone."

"Either am I. He's still my twin." Bella started toward the Impala with Dean when she turned to kiss Cas one last time. "I love you, but their my brothers too. I can't let Dean go alone and I have to try one last time to get to Sam. Good bye Castiel." She whispered and kissed him again through her tears. Casting one last sad look at Bobby she got in the font seat.

They drove all night in silence. Both had a focused look on their faces. When the approached the gates, she slapped a tape in Dean's had. He looked at the name 'Rock of Ages' Def Leppard. He glanced at his sister, nodded in approval and inserted the cassette.

"Hey guys! I'm sorry are we interrupting something." Dean asked as the tow leaned against the open doors.

"You maggot1 You are no longer apart of this story and Isabella is no longer fair game."

"HEY Ass-butt!" Bella and Dean turned and saw Cas and Bobby right before Cas threw a Molotov bottle at Michael.

Dean shielded his sister as Michael screamed then exploded. They both looked at Cas and said simultaneously "Ass-butt?"

"Hell be back, but you got five minutes with Sam." He explained

"Castiel? Did you just Molotov my brother with holy oil?" Sam/Lucifer threatened.

"Uhhh...no?"

"No dicks with Michael but me!" He snapped his fingers and Castiel exploded.

"CAS!" Bella screamed as she saw her mate die and felt as if her heart was ripped out of her chest. She turned toward Lucifer just as he snapped Bobby's neck.

"NO" Dean yelled at the same time as Bella yell "you son of a bitch!" and launched herself at Lucifer while shifting into her wolf state. She latched her teeth and claws into the angel in her twin's body.

He simply grabbed her neck and threw her across the yard into a tree. The last thing she saw before falling into darkness was Sam pulverizing Dean while he kept saying they weren't leaving him.

"Isabella?" she heard a voice say. "Wake up my love." She wearily open her eyes and saw Cas knelling beside her. "Cas? But how?"

"God brought me back. New and improved."

"So you're an angel again?"

"Yes."

"How you feeling hon?" Bobby appeared behind Castiel.

"Bobby? You're?" She didn't finish her sentence as she quickly stood and leapt into his arms.

"I'm ok darling. Your hubby brought me back."

"I must speak with my mate for a moment." Castiel gently took her elbow and led her away.

"You're leaving me again aren't you?"

"I must return to heaven. It is total anarchy up there."

"What about us Cas? Don't you even care?" Bella shook off his touch.

"Please understand. You can have a love who will be there for you now."

"I don't want another man Cas! I want you!" she bite back tears as she ran to Bobby's van and sat in the back and cried her eyes out.

"Say 'hi' to Ben and Lisa for me huh?" Bella asked she hugged Dean goodbye.

"What about you?"

"Aaron asked me back to the compound. Figured I'd get in touch with my wolf side for a while, maybe teach a few guys to hunt."

"Take care of yourself sis. I love you.

"I love you too Dean-o" she smirked as he rolled his eyes and hugged her one last time.

**TWO WEEKS LATER: **

Bella knelt at the toilet for the 5th time that day and emptied the contents of her stomach.

"I'm calling the doctor." Aaron announced while Melody rubbed Bella's back.

Bella had stayed with Bobby for a week, helping him hunt the Rugaru before leaving for the compound.

Five minutes later Aaron and the doctor arrived. The doc was short woman with big glasses and short brown hair. (AN: Doc looks like Hetty from NCIS:LA)

"When was your last period?"

"Uhh..I don't really remember." Bella replied after the doctor took some blood.

"Well, I feel my suspicions are correct. Ms. Winchester...your pregnant."


End file.
